Kaen No Rei
by Nyah Hound
Summary: Durante eras, desde tempos em que os humanos ainda não sabiam como trabalhar o metal, e forjar suas laminas, Kyuubi vagou pelo mundo. Com muitos nomes, ela viveu entre os homens e alem deles, sempre procurando aquele amanhã... um amanhã tão distante que mesmo ela não fosse capaz de alcançar. Kyuubi/harém; Não contem slash.
1. Chuva gelada e cobertores fedidos

Era uma noite chuvosa de outubro, o vento soprava frio e trazia gotas de chuva que pareciam atravessar minha pele como agulhas congeladas. Eu sempre tinha adorado a chuva. Sempre adorei o frescor e o peso confortável delas no meu pelo, e por mais frias que fossem não tinha importância. Comparado a nadar num mar de água congelada, não era nada, além de refrescante e prazeroso.

Mas dessa vez, não estava nada bom. A chuva parecia me ferir fisicamente, atingia minha pele e a deixava azul de frio. Meu corpo todo tremia, e por mais que eu gritasse, por mais que implorasse mentalmente que alguém me ajudasse a escapar daquele tormento gelado, ninguém vinha. Minha garganta acabou ficando ferida pelos gritos, que passaram a um lamuriar baixo. Tentei escapar eu mesmo dali, daquele buraco fundo na terra embaixo de destroços, mas não conseguia, meus braços eram muito curtos e minhas pernas muito fracas. Apenas um punhado de carne pendurada, sem nenhum músculo útil, mesmo me mexer já era um esforço. O manto enrolado em torno do meu corpo, que antes me mantinha quente, agora só ajudava a isolar o frio e segura-lo ao redor de mim, como se já não estivesse frio o bastante. Meus olhos deixaram lágrimas cair, e elas escorriam pelo que eu julgava serem bochechas coradas e gordinhas. Isso era tão humilhante...

Eu, a toda poderosa Raposa de Nove Caudas... um bebê... e ainda por cima um macho... Não tinha como ficar pior.

Aí meu estomago de repente doeu, e um cheiro horrível subiu pelo ar e pareceu grudar na minha garganta enquanto eu respirava. É claro que tinha. Agora, além de ser um bebê humano macho, eu era um bebê humano macho sujo. Ótimo... Como diabos aquilo podia cheirar tão mal?! Eu mal tinha comido qualquer coisa, como humanos em apenas algumas horas já podiam fazer tanta merda assim?! Mole e melequenta, grudando nas nádegas peladas desse corpinho inútil...

Tentei de todo jeito sair dali, rasgar aquele corpo ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas não tinha jeito. Aqueles bracinhos moles eram meus bracinhos moles, e a garganta que doía era a porra da minha garganta. Não fazia sentido. Era diferente de quando me selaram na Mito, ou na Kushina... Eu podia ver o que acontecia em ambos os casos, mas desse jeito é diferente, eu podia controlar! Vamos ver... braço esquerdo pra frente... pra frente... Isso! Muito bom bola de bosta, agora... pra trás... vamos...

Dava um pouco de trabalho, por que enquanto eu tentava mexer qualquer pata pra frente, outros vinte e tantos instintos gritavam que eu estava fazendo errado, e insistiam que eu devia me sacudir pra todo lado, e gritar o máximo possível, em vez de me limitar a algo simples e retilíneo. Mandei esses instintos calarem a boca, e continuei tentando, já devia ter alguns minutos que estava embaixo daqueles destroços, no frio e todo sujo de merda e de terra, e a realidade da minha situação começava a ficar clara.

Primeiro. Aquele shinobi estúpido bonitinho tinha me selado dentro de uma criança. Uma criança recém-nascida gordinha, inútil, fedorenta e com cara de joelho.

Segundo. A criança agora, provavelmente, estava muito bem morta. Como se um pivete daquele tamanho de nada pudesse segurar tanto chakra.

Terceiro. Apesar da criança estar morta, eu estava viva dentro dela... dele... E agora, estava mantendo aquele corpo vivo. Ótimo. O grande ponto seria esperar esse corpinho morrer de fome, ou de frio, e então me mandar. De preferência pra algum lugar bem gelado onde ninguém possa me encontrar, e onde eu possa dormir até esses Uchihas estúpidos sumirem da face da Terra.

Parecia simples, e não deveria demorar muito a partir daquele momento. Não demoraria, aliás, se não tivesse um humano estúpido me tirando de dentro dos destroços!

Tentei gritar pra ele me deixar lá, ou me matar de uma vez pra mim poder sumir daquele lugar e deixar todos em paz, mas a única coisa que esse corpo estúpido fez foi abrir o maior berreiro. Qualquer controle que eu tivesse adquirido das minhas patas molengas foi pro saco, e elas começaram a agitar como se estivesse loucas, quase estapeando o cara que tinha me tirado dali. Pra finalizar aquele espetáculo todo, senti algo escorrendo pelas minhas pernas, e notei que tinha acabado com qualquer dignidade que ainda restava em mim. Eu tinha urinado bem encima daquela merda toda, que começava a escorrer pelo cobertor. Parabéns pra mim.

O humano que estava me tirando dali, graças a Deus uma mulher, olhou pra aquela nojeira toda e franziu o nariz. Pensei que fosse vomitar, ou me jogar de novo no buraco pra que eu apodrecesse sozinho lá dentro, mas ela riu, embora tenha se tremido toda quando um líquido amarelo espesso e nojento começou a escorrer pela borda do cobertor, e me segurou o mais longe possível do corpo dela.

-Meu Deus, garotão... você mal comeu e já fez um cocozão desses...

Ocupei os próximos minutos em amaldiçoa-la até os confins do nono inferno, enquanto ela apenas me levava pra sei lá aonde, fazendo "shu-shu-shu", que sei lá que merda queria dizer. Do lado de fora daqueles escombros, eu tentei olhar pra cidade, mas na maior parte estava tudo destruído. Prédios que tinham ido ao chão, e centenas de corpos espalhados por todo lugar, alguns queimados até ser difícil distingui-los dos pedaços de madeira carbonizados, espalhados por aí, outros esmagados até virarem uma papa estranha de carne e sangue. O cheiro no ar era horrível, mas era consideravelmente melhor do que o cheiro que vinha da minha própria manta, então não me preocupei muito.

-Vamos, Vamos, Naaaru-chan!

Olhei pra moça que me carregava como se ela fosse louca. Com um sorriso besta no rosto, ela ainda me segurava meio longe dela, mas tinha começado a cantar aquela merda e me agitar devagar de um lado pro outro.

-Vamos, Vamos, Naaaaaaaaaaaaru-chan!

Que saudade que eu senti daquele buraco frio nos escombros...

A caminhada terminou num lugar que, se fosse adivinhar, julgaria ser um hospital. Ele estava meio destruído, por isso era difícil ter certeza, mas o cheiro de desinfetante estava meio misturado com o de sangue e coisas queimadas. A moça que me carregava me levou até uma sala, e com cuidado me pôs sobre algo macio que não tive tempo de ver, mas poderia muito bem ser uma maca. Ela procurou nos armários e testou as torneiras, e no fim voltou com um pote cheio de água e uma toalhas. Tirando o cobertor e o mandando sem qualquer hesitação num canto qualquer do quarto, ela molhou uma toalha na bacia e começou a limpar o melhor que pode a bunda da criança em que eu estava selada, antes de usar outra toalha como uma frauda improvisada. Não havia mantas em lugar nenhum, então no final ela acabou me enrolando na sua própria jaqueta.

-Ne, Naru-chan, agora que você esta limpo e sequinho, vamos ver o Hokage-sama.

No meio do caminho, enquanto minha mente sã divagava sobre aquele selamento, e as diferenças dele em relação aos outros, os instintos do bebê levaram a melhor, e eu acabei apagando numa escuridão quente e confortável.

_Do alto da torre, localizada bem no centro da vila oculta da folha, Sarutobi Hiruzen observava a cidade abaixo dele. Todos os tons de vermelho e verde agora dividiam espaço com uma grande parcela de preto, bairros inteiros carbonizados com os ataques da Kyuubi. Nesses bairros, shinobis se concentravam em retirar qualquer coisa útil das pilhas de escombros, assim como procurar por sobreviventes. Era quase inútil, todos os corpos encontrados estavam destroçados e queimados até um ponto onde era quase impossível reconhece-los._

_-Minato... Mal você assumiu, já teve que dar sua vida por essa aldeia... Não é justo..._

_-Minato-sensei..._

_Sarutobi voltou os olhos, e encontrou Kakashi olhando para o monte Hokage, que por alguma razão ficou fora dos alvos da raposa gigante. O rosto do Yondaime ainda em construção, nunca que ele o veria ser concluído._

_-Você esta bem, Kakashi?_

_-Hai, Sandaime-sama... Rin esta voltando com ele._

_O velho olhou pra baixo novamente, a ponto de ver a garota de cabelos caramelo entrar pelo prédio. Apenas um minuto depois, ela já estava chegando ao topo do monumento, subindo as escadas com um embrulho nos braços._

_-Naru-chan, ele dormiu – ela riu enquanto acariciava as bochechinhas coradas dele com os dedos – Kawaii..._

_-Rin..._

_-Hai! Sandaime-sama, Kakashi-kun, eu consegui encontra-lo, o pobrezinho estava tremendo de frio..._

_-Ele esta machucado?_

_-Não, ele esta bem, mas quando acordar vai estar morrendo de fome._

_Kakashi se aproximou do bebe com cuidado, quase como se fosse um inimigo que pudesse pular e ataca-lo a qualquer momento, e olhou curiosamente pro embrulho. Ele tocou a bochecha do bebe com o dedo indicador, os olhos meio incrédulos por qualquer motivo besta._

_-Quer segura-lo Kakashi?_

_O garoto pareceu apavorado, ele tentou negar, mas Rin já tinha estendido o embrulho e o largado em suas mãos._

_-É pequeno... – Kakashi murmurou surpreendido, tentando ajeitar o embrulho nos braços pra que ficasse seguro – E mole..._

_-Aho! É um recém-nascido, o que esperava?_

_-Mas parece que vai quebrar..._

_Sarutobi sorriu observando a discussão inofensiva dos dois, meio sussurrada pra não acordar o bebê. Tragando do velho cachimbo, ele deu uma espiada no rostinho dele, e sorriu._

_-Que lindo bebe – Rin concordou plenamente com ele, mostrando a língua pra Kakashi – Vai arrasar muitos corações quando ficar mais velho..._

_-O filho do sensei... – Kakashi abaixou o manto, até revelar o estomago gordinho do bebe, o selamento esclarecendo a medida que o tempo passava, mas ainda estava bem visível – Ele selou a Kyuubi no próprio filho dele..._

_-Sim... e morreu pra fazer isso – Sarutobi disse com solenidade – Essa criança é o legado de Minato, foi a coisa mais importante pra ele, e ele a usou pra proteger a vila. Kakashi, Rin, proteger essa criança é sua responsabilidade, vocês entendem?_

_-Hai – ambos disseram em uníssono._

_-Levem ele pra casa de Fugaku-san – O Sandaime disse, olhando pro monte Hokage com uma leve irritação – Ele vai precisar de leite, e Mikoto-san acaba de ter um filho, perguntem se ela pode repartir um pouco com ele. Kushina era sua melhor amiga, por isso não acho que haverão problemas, mas mesmo assim, sejam educados..._

_-Hai..._

_O Terceiro observou como eles desceram as escadas, Kakashi tomando o maior cuidado a cada degrau que pisava por ainda estar com o bebê dormindo nos braços. Suspirando, ele voltou até o lugar que mais odiava na face da terra. Seu escritório._

_-Droga... Bem quando eu tinha me aposentado..._

Não sei descrever ao certo quando nem como eu acordei, por que parecia que eu ainda estava dormindo. Meus olhos estavam moles, e não conseguiam abrir direito, as patas mexiam devagarinho entre as coisas pesadas que eu julgaria serem cobertas. Era irritante por que elas prendiam meus movimentos, e eu não conseguia reunir forças nem pra me sentar. Os instintos humanos gritavam pra mim... gritar. Parecia que eram a única coisa que eles sabiam fazer, mas eu tentei controlar e manter minha dignidade, se é que ainda tinha alguma. O cheiro horrível de antes tinha ido embora, só pra ser substituído por outro, meio irritante, da minha própria pele. Era muito doce e lembrava vômito, por alguma razão. Seres humanos são tão nojentos...

Então peguei outro cheiro no lugar, ainda era meio doce mas parecia mais... maduro, não lembrava tanto vômito quanto o cheiro da minha própria pele, era como leite morno e baba... e algo que poderia ser talco.

Finalmente consegui abrir os olhos, e meio que rolando, consegui ficar numa posição onde pudesse olhar em volta. Eu estava num berço, cheio de mantas espalhadas que pareciam armadilhas pra me segurar ali, e outro bebê me encarava com olhinhos pretos curiosos. Imediatamente o reconheci como sendo um Uchiha, os cabelos ralos e os olhos tão pretos como carvão, e o símbolo na fralda – Esses caras colocam seus símbolos até na porra das fraldas das crianças, era pra marcar o bebê como deles?! Ou por que tinham egos tão incrivelmente enormes que desde pequenos precisavam se marcar como diferentes da ralé?!

Eu estava com uma fralda dessas também... Ahh... Morrer teria sido muito mais simples, por que eu precisava passar por isso?!

O bebê Uchiha estava chupando o dedo, com uma expressão extremamente idiota enquanto me encarava. Tentei rosnar pra que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, ou pelo menos se encolhesse fora da minha vista, mas tudo o que saiu da minha garganta foi saliva e "Uhhhhhhh" ou algo parecido com isso. A baba escorreu toda pelo meu queixo, fazendo o outro idiota rir enquanto eu tentava usar meus braços pra limpar aquela bagunça toda.

-Uhhhhhh – ele cuspiu, e depois riu, como se aquela fosse uma ótima piada.

Tentei desesperadamente procurar qualquer maneira de mata-lo e/ou me matar, mas não havia nada ali a não ser fronhas e um chocalho tão mole que não machucaria nem uma borboleta. Quando decidi usar as mantas pra sufoca-lo até a morte, dois braços me tiraram do berço. Era uma mulher Uchiha também, cabelos e olhos negros, e tinha peitos enormes. Ela me acomodou no colo, e imediatamente o bebe Uchiha começou a chorar de ciúmes.

-Não, Sasu-chan, a mamãe já volta pra você, mas o seu amiguinho deve estar com fome agora – Ela ajeitou uma toalha sobre o colo, e se sentou num banquinho. A menção da palavra fome me fez me ligar que eu não estava apenas com fome. Eu estava morrendo de fome, meu estomago parecia virar do avesso, e minhas patas novamente perderam a coordenação, preferindo agitar pra todo lado, como se isso me trouxesse algum benefício, ou como se arrumar comida fosse mais simples daquele modo. Humanos são tão idiotas...

Eu estava com fome, realmente estava, mas não iria de jeito nenhum mamar numa humana. Assim que, quando o seio (enorme!) pulou pra fora do sutiã, eu tentei abocanha-lo com o máximo de força possível. Era meio difícil sem dentes, então as gengivas só rasparam inofensivamente no mamilo inchado, imediatamente fazendo um jato de leite entrar pela minha garganta, e apagando com muita eficácia qualquer pensamento da minha cabeça. O bebê humano assumiu o controle, e grato, mamou todo o leite que conseguiu, vomitando metade logo em seguida, e caindo num sono feliz.

Humanos são tão nojentos...

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage da aldeia da folha oculta, agora era Hokage novamente._

_"Droga..."_

_-Cavalheiros, eu pedi essa reunião de última hora, pra informar oficialmente o falecimento do Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, Minato Namikaze, na noite de ontem, dia 10 de outubro, e também que vou voltar aos meus deveres como Sandaime Hokage, devido a falta de sucessores dignos..._

_Danzou fulminou com os olhos o seu antigo companheiro de time, apertando bem os braços de sua cadeira na mesa do conselho. Todos os outros membros, tanto shinobi quanto civis do conselho, consentiram sem nenhuma objeção._

_-Já que temos isso resolvido, gostaria de pedir os relatórios sobre a reconstrução das áreas danificadas da vila, e..._

_Sarutobi notou um dos membros, com uma mão levantada._

_-Hokage-sama, e quanto a esposa do Yondaime-sama?_

_-Lamento informar que Kushina faleceu no parto, horas antes de Minato derrotar a Kyuubi. O filho deles, Namikaze Naruto esta sob a tutela de Uchiha Mikoto no momento, e sob a guarda de Kakashi e Rin._

_A maioria dos membros assentiu satisfeita, exceto alguns pares de olhos que se estreitaram._

_-Sarutobi, o que aconteceu exatamente com..._

_-Devo lembrar-lhe conselheira – O Sandaime liberou uma leve intenção assassina, pra dar ênfase as suas palavras – De que seu lugar nesse conselho, apesar de alto, é consideravelmente abaixo do meu?_

_-Hokage-sama... – ela concertou, com um tom fraco mas nenhum arrependimento na voz – O que aconteceu ontem a noite?_

_-Ontem a noite...? – a voz dele ficou perigosamente baixa – Enquanto a senhora dormia conselheira, muitos dos meus shinobi morreram pra defender essa vila, inclusive o nosso jovem Hokage. Foi isso que aconteceu._

_Homura, sabiamente, não ousou insistir._

_Danzou sim._

_-Hokage-sama – ele disse, medindo melhor as suas palavras pra não ser cortado como um tolo – Como o Yondaime conseguiu derrotar a nove-caudas? Ela é suposta ser apenas uma massa de chakra concentrada, um demônio imortal..._

_Vários pares de olhos se voltaram para o Hokage, a maioria pra ouvir uma história emocionante que engrandecesse os shinobi de sua própria vila, já outros curiosos sobre como seria possível matar um demônio, e a minoria, três na verdade, procurando qualquer traço de mentira na voz do velho Hokage. Danzou e ambos os conselheiros estavam atentos._

_-Como vocês sabem, a Kyuubi não pode ser morta, por qualquer que seja os meios mortais..._

_Se seguiu o que foi o silêncio mais tenso e de maior pressão interior da vida do Sandaime de Konohagarure. Nem em missões de assassinato ele tinha ficado mais ansioso. Confiar na bondade dos seus moradores, no discernimento do povo, no respeito para com o último desejo de seu Hokage, morto em batalha... Ou confiar na lógica?!_

_Na lógica, dãããã..._

_-Então, usando o selamento do Hiraishin, Minato conseguiu banir o chakra do nove caudas pra fora dessa dimensão. Onde e quando ela foi mandada, é impossível discernir, quaisquer detalhes desse jutsu só existiam dentro do prodigioso cérebro de Minato, ele jamais deixou quaisquer anotações ou mesmo instruções de nenhum dos seus jutsus._

_-Isso é impossível! Temos que ter certeza – Danzou disse em um tom levemente mais alto do que deveria, e o Hokage estreitou os olhos perigosamente pra ele._

_-E por que você quer trazer a Nove-Caudas de volta, Danzou?_

_-Não é óbvio? – ele adotou um tom discursivo, falando com todos os conselheiros, mas mantendo os olhos fixos no do Hokage – A Kyuubi é a besta mais poderosa desse mundo, um jinchuriki dela teria o poder necessário pra nos fazer a mais forte de todas as vilas!_

_-Um jinchuriki Danzou?! – O Hokage quase gritou – Você quer usar essa técnica brutal pra fins de guerra? Isso só vai trazer guerra e desgraça pra Konoha!_

_-Nós fomos atacados ainda ontem, nossas forças foram reduzidas pela metade! Logo que saberem disso, todos os outros países vão cair encima de nós como moscas no esterco, um Jinchuuriki é exatamente o que precisamos pra mantê-los acuados!_

_O Hokage sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho de raiva, mas tratou de se acalmar. Política. Aquilo não era o campo de batalha onde ele podia ganhar com jutsus, ele precisava ser diplomático._

_-Nós acabamos de sair da terceira guerra mundial a poucos anos atrás, todas as outras vilas estão com carência de poderio militar. Causar um novo conflito agora seria suicídio para os envolvidos, ninguém será tolo de nos atacar – ele calou o velho falcão de guerra com um gesto – E também, o chakra da Nove-Caudas foi perdido entre as dimensões, a menos que você saiba uma maneira de recupera-lo, não tem nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso. Eu não vou aceitar que um jinchuuriki seja criado nessa vila._

_"Eu não vou aceitar que um jinchuuriki seja criado nessa vila" – O velho Hokage não sabia, mas sempre se arrependeria de ter dito aquelas palavras._

De todas as pessoas na sala, eu não conseguia dizer quem era a mais idiota. Primeiro, tinha esse corpo mesmo, esse tal de "Naruto", como todo mundo o chamava, ele decididamente era muito idiota, e poderia se gabar de conseguir esse feito com apenas alguns dias de vida. Segundo, havia a moça que me tirou dos destroços, com cabelos cor de caramelo e pinturas rochas no rosto e nos ombros, que ficava falando comigo como se eu fosse idiota.

-Quem é o meu Naru-chan? Huh? Você! É você!

Terceiro, havia o garoto de cabelos brancos com máscara, não dava pra ver nada das suas feições que não o olho castanho escuro que me mirava como se eu fosse a coisa mais estranha e inacreditável do mundo. Quarto, tinha a mulher Uchiha peituda que agora estava dando de mamar para o garoto bobão, que por desgraça, ficava no mesmo berço que eu. E por último, e não menos importante, havia o irmão mais velho desse bobão, que olhava pra nós de um jeito tão idiota quanto o garoto de cabelos brancos.

-Então isso é um bebê... – ele disse – Sugoi...

-É incrível mesmo Itachi, você era assim a seis anos atrás.

-Honto?

-Honto, honto – a moça peituda sorriu pra ele, enquanto punha o bebe bobão no seu ombro, e dava umas batidinhas nas costas pra ele arrotar. Quando ele o fez, todos pareceram impressionados, como se vomitar o leite que tinha acabado de tomar fosse algo digno de nota.

Depois de limpar a boca dele, a moça peituda o pôs junto comigo naquele berço, e ele riu e estendeu os bracinhos na minha direção. Pela enésima vez, tentei acessar o meu chakra e mata-lo, mas era impossível, ele estava selado naquele corpo estúpido que não tinha bobinas de chakra desenvolvidas o suficientes pra usa-lo. Como não podia fazer nada, tentei esgana-lo, mas minhas patas ainda eram moles e sem força, então eu apenas consegui cair pra frente, enquanto ele ria.

"Aproveite enquanto pode, eu ainda vou arrancar suas vértebras com as unhas!" – tentei gritar – "De todos vocês!"

-Ow... que fofo! – A menina com pintura roxa quase pulou de excitação – Acham que ele vai falar alguma coisa?

-Não seja boba Rin, ainda vai levar alguns meses pra ele poder falar...

-O que acha que ele vai dizer primeiro?!

-Acho que ele vai dizer "mamãe"...

Acho que vou dizer "estúpidos"...

-Ne, Mikoto-sama – o garoto de cabelos brancos disse – Ele vai ficar com a senhora?

-Humm... eu não sei – ela bateu com o dedo no queixo – Por enquanto ele esta ficando comigo e com a Tsume-san...

-Por que com a Tsume-san?

Mikoto, como eles a chamava, riu gentilmente:

-Bem, eu e ela acabamos de ter filhos, então podemos amamentar o Naru-chan, mas se ele ficar com uma só de nós, vamos acabar ficando sem leite pros nossos filhos...

-Entendi... então vocês repartem com ele?

"Repartem com ele..." – pensei comigo mesma, por um instante perplexa com aquilo. Mães poderiam fazer isso... "Não é como se eu tivesse pedido!"

-Sim, amanhã ele vai passar o dia com o Kiba-kun, no distrito Inuzuka.

"Fede a cachorro..."

_Danzou terminou todos os seus deveres no conselho com a impecabilidade de sempre, antes de arrumar os papéis em sua mesa – que, ao contrário do Hokage, estava sempre em perfeita ordem – e ligou os selamentos de segurança nas gavetas e nos compartimentos secretos, ativando todas as camadas, cada uma com uma coleção de efeitos desagradáveis em quem se atrevesse a sequer olhar pra eles. Arrumando o manto e o cajado, ele saiu do prédio com a nobreza de um rei._

_Indo direto pra um covil de assassinos e ladrões, que a um comando seu, morderiam a própria língua e se matariam, sem a menor hesitação. Ninjas de verdade, tão diferentes dos que a aldeia produzia, que se atreviam mesmo a ter suas próprias opiniões... Patético._

_Ao adentrar o lugar, tendo a certeza de não ser seguido, ele estalou os dedos, e dois shinobis mascarados imediatamente tomaram lugar nos seus flancos, o acompanhando calados, totalmente atentos a tudo ao redor, com olhos vagos sem nenhum brilho que sequer denunciasse uma consciência._

_-Vocês vasculharam os arquivos do Hokage?_

_-Hai, Danzou-sama, não achamos nada referente ao Hiraishin, ou qualquer jutsu do Yondaime._

_-Nada?_

_-Nada senhor._

_-A casa dele?_

_-Completamente limpa senhor, todos os cômodos estão livres, sem nenhum móvel. Checamos possíveis esconderijos em todos os lugares, não há nada._

_-Algum selamento suspeito?_

_-Somente os de segurança senhor._

_-Inútil... vasculhem de novo, quero todos os pergaminhos da aldeia revistos, revirem a sala e os documentos dos últimos dez anos e se for necessário, botem a casa do Yondaime no chão. Eu quero qualquer coisa sobre qualquer jutsu que ele tenha criado. Compreendido?!_

_-Hai, Danzou-sama._

_Antes que eles pudessem desaparecer pra cumprir suas ordens, o falcão de guerra fez um sinal pra que eles esperassem._

_-Coloquem alguém vigiando a prole de Kushina e do Yondaime, vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas discretamente. Se forem pegos, fujam, e se matem onde não possam encontrar seus corpos, não quero que o Hokage saiba que estamos vendo o moleque._

_-Hai, Danzou-sama, será feito._

_-Dispensados._

Sabe, tem uma frase que eu sempre concordei. Ela diz que por mais fracos que os seres humanos sejam, por mais que não tenham nenhuma presa, ou garra, ou sejam tão frágeis e vivam tão pouco, eles se elevaram acima de qualquer outro animal e dominaram a Terra, simplesmente por serem os mais cruéis. Então... Eu já vi humanos fazendo coisas terríveis, assassinatos e coisas do gênero que não quero nem comentar.

Mas mesmo assim, até hoje, eu nunca tinha contemplado tão profundamente a verdade nessas palavras. Hoje eu testemunhei a coisa mais cruel que seres humanos podem fazer. Aconteceu no distrito Inuzuka... Quando foram me dar banho.

No começo estava tudo bem, Tsume era cuidadosa com as garras dela, e apesar de feder a cachorro, ela parecia ser legal. Ela mergulhou com cuidado a cabecinha nanica, mole e frágil daquele corpo na banheirinha com água, e lavou com cuidado. Eu tinha perdido as esperanças que, se chorasse o suficiente, eles me matariam, então acabei ficando quieta, minha garganta doía menos assim, e era mais fácil controlar os instintos infantis daquele corpo. Bem... quase todos.

Foi tudo bem enquanto ela lavava minha cabeça, e as patas da frente, e mesmo as de trás. O problema foi quando as mãos dela começaram a massagear meu estomago...

Bem... eu estava preso no corpo de um bebe macho de poucas semanas de vida, que mal tinha controle da sua bexiga, quanto mais das suas... do seu... Indo direto ao ponto... Eu – Eu o caralho, aquele corpo, o Naruto, eu era uma fêmea droga, não tinha como – O "Naruto" teve uma ereção involuntária.

Contemplem minha situação. Eu estava numa banheira, com uma Inuzuka chocada olhando pra o que seria o pequeno pênis ereto de um bebezinho. Então...

Ela começou a rir.

Muito.

Não sei quanto ao rosto daquele bebê, mas eu podia sentir a área em torno do meu focinho esquentar até que estivesse fervendo, enquanto tentava de todo jeito controlar aquela reação involuntária daquele corpo estúpido. O resultado foi eu me debater pra todo lado, chocada, constrangida, e mais envergonhada do que eu já tinha estado alguma vez em milhares de anos.

E só piorou depois disso. Por algum motivo, Tsume achou que aquilo era um grande acontecimento que ela tinha que compartilhar com todo mundo. Com Mikoto, Com Rin e Kakashi – ele pareceu tão envergonhado quanto eu – Com metade das mulheres do seu clã, incluindo quase todos os cachorros. Os homens saíram meio segundo depois de entrarem, corados feito um tomate, mas por algum motivo, as mulheres acharam o máximo. Então todas riram, e contaram piadas, e no geral, se divertiram as minhas custas.

Como eu queria sair dali e matar todos eles.

Eu estava tão envergonhada que acabei liberando qualquer controle dos meus instintos, e isso resultou em mim batendo as mãos loucamente na água, e gritando e chorando como se estivesse a ponto de morrer – acreditem, eu queria muito estar a ponto de morrer agora -. Tsume me pegou no colo e tentou me acalmar, me movendo devagarinho, cantando uma musica estranha a ver com cachorros.

E aí foi que a merda bateu no ventilador. Acabando com qualquer resto de dignidade, enquanto era esfregado de um lado pro outro na manta, aquele corpo estúpido teve seu primeiro orgasmo.

Foi tão forte que quase me pôs pra dormir, mas eu estava acordado o suficiente – infelizmente – pra ouvir com muito clareza todos os comentários e as risadas daquele bando de fêmeas.

Eu apaguei logo depois, e no dia seguinte, tentei cometer suicídio umas cem vezes. Nenhuma deu muito certo, eu não conseguia fazer nada além de me mover de forma meio irregular em qualquer lugar que estivesse, e era só lembrar aquele banho que eu tremia toda e começava a me esgoelar.

Seres humanos... são desprezíveis...

_-Danzou-sama!_

_-O que é isso? Eu disso pra nunca entrarem aqui – Danzou lançou um olhar mortal para o jovem ANBU raíz, com certeza ele ainda não estava corretamente adestrado. – O que é tão urgente que não pode esperar, e te faz achar que pode ir contra as minhas ordens?_

_O ANBU não teve qualquer reação, a não ser responder._

_-Mantivemos um olho na criança, como o senhor ordenou. Os vigias informaram que ela tem um estranho selo na barriga, que parece estar sumindo exponencialmente. Com alguma pesquisa, descobrimos que é o selo dos quatro elementos._

_Danzou alargou os olhos, e em seguida, um sorriso:_

_-Então, acabou que o pirralho é mesmo um jinchuuriki... Entendo, agora é hora pra avançar as peças no tabuleiro... Você._

_-Hai?_

_-Mate todos os ANBU's envolvidos, incinere seus corpos, e depois, entre na fogueira. Quero qualquer um envolvido com essa informação eliminados, incluídos você mesmo, entendeu?_

_-Hai, Danzou-sama!_

_Mais tarde, ao longe na floresta, era possível ouvir os gritos de um homem, que permanecia de pé em uma imensa fogueira. Ao redor dele, corpos de seus companheiros, que ele tinha assassinado, alguns eram seus conhecidos desde a infância, e ele não dispensou sequer um pensamento em corta-los em pedaços._

_-Como quiser... Danzou-sama... – foi a última coisa que ele murmurou, antes de cair de joelhos, na brasa, que queimava completamente sua caixa toráxica._

Já tinha dois meses que eu estava vivendo como um bebê remelento, e as tentativas de suicídio tinham caído bastante desde o primeiro dia (e aquele episódio na banheira). Não que eu tenha me conformado, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, eu simplesmente resolvi esperar até que tivesse uns doze ou treze anos, aí poderia sair dali e, se estivesse de bom humor, desaparecer... Se estivesse de mal...

Konoha queimaria até o chão por me humilhar daquela forma.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!

Apenas a encarei, a boca firmemente fechada.

-Naru-chan! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Tentei passar pelos meus olhos o quanto eu a odiava e a queria morta, não deu muito certo. Ela continuou tentando empurrar aquela colher cheio de... sei lá o que diabos era aquela papa fedorenta, mas não devia ser nada bom. Humanos comiam aquilo?! Minha opinião sobre eles estava cada vez mais baixa.

-Faça "aaaahhhhhhhhhh" pra pegar o aviãozinho!

"Morra..."

-Ahh... Mikoto-sama! O Naru-chan não quer comer!

A mulher Uchiha peituda apareceu pelo vão da porta, segurando o Uchiha bobão no ombro, enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas dele.

-Rin, é só fazer como antes. O Sasuke comeu tudo não?

Como se incentivado pelo nome dele, o bebe no ombro dela arrotou, soltando uma poça de baba e restos de comida bem encima da toalha no ombro dela.

-Sim, será... – os olhos da moça de cabelos castanhos e manchas roxas no rosto se encheram de lágrimas... – Será que o Naru-chan me odeia?

"SIM!"

-Claro que não querida, você tem apenas que ser persuasiva...

-Hai... – ela me olhou novamente, trilhas de lágrimas escorrendo pela bochecha – Naru...chan... ahhhhhhhh!

Se pudesse suspirar, teria feito isso, mas toda vez que tentava eu apenas conseguia qualquer outro efeito nojento e sem sentido daquele corpo. Acabei abrindo a boca um pouco, apenas praquela fêmea não ficar chorando na minha frente. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme depois disso.

-Naru-chan! Você fez aaahhhhh!

"Uau..."

-Viu Rin, só precisa falar com jeitinho.

Acabei abrindo a boca mais ainda, pra engolir qualquer que fosse a merda que ela estivesse me fazendo comer, e acabar logo com aquilo. Me arrependi logo depois, aquela coisa tinha gosto de qualquer bicho morto e esmagado, depois triturado com capim e guardado pra apodrecer durante meses em algum porão escuro e bolorento. Cuspi tudo o mais longe que consegui, e travei a boca, nem que ela abrisse o berreiro eu comeria mais daquela merda.

Dez minutos depois, eu tinha comido tudo. Humanos podem ser muito convincentes, principalmente garotas chorosas que faziam aqueles olhos enormes. Com a língua podre por causa daquela porcaria que empurrarão pra mim, eu tentei ocupar meu tempo em qualquer coisa útil. Contar já tinha perdido a graça, depois de chegar no um milhão três vezes, e por alguma razão, eu não conseguia mais dormir quando queria. Por isso, quase agradeci quando alguém bateu na porta, e Kakashi entrou logo depois.

-Alguém em casa?

"Eu! Eu! Me tire daqui!"

-Kakashi-kun! – Rin pulou encima dela, quase o derrubando, por alguma razão eles sempre faziam isso. Coisa de namorados – O Naru-chan comeu tudo o que eu dei pra ele!

"Contra a vontade..."

-Isso é ótimo Rin – ele sorriu por baixo da máscara, ou pelo menos era o que eu imaginava, dada a forma como os olhos dele se fecharam – Eu tirei o dia de folga, então vou levar ele pra dar uma volta.

-Que legal! Posso ir junto?

-Deixa os rapazes terem um momento Rin – gritou Mikoto da cozinha.

"Eu sou uma garota..."

-Por que... Você não vai fazer nada pervertido com ele, vai?

Os ombros dele caíram. O que diabos aquelas pessoas estavam falando, humanos tem relações com seus bebês?! Eles iam me extuprar?!

-Eu ia leva-los nas termas...

"Ahhh... Só isso?"

-Não fique usando ele pra se exibir pras garotas – Rin ameaçou, com o rosto subindo vários tons de vermelho.

-Não se preocupe...

Cinco minutos depois, eu estava usando uma blusa amarela com um gatinho bobo desenhado nela, e uma fralda, sentada na cadeirinha que Kakashi amarrou no torso.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun – ele sorriu, eu acho – Você vai gostar das termas.

Pelo caminho, pelo menos umas quinze garotas pararam pra me acariciar, e ficar balbuciando coisas estranhas no meu rosto. Então elas me beijavam, e davam seus telefones pra um Kakashi corado, que parecia ficar mais contente a cada minuto. Humanos... deixa pra lá...

As termas eram agradáveis, mas eu já sabia disso. As vezes que tinha vivido como humano, séculos atrás, eram um dos prazeres da minha vida, termas e sake. Mas como um bebe, era meio complicado. Eu não conseguia parar de girar enquanto boiava, por isso quase me afoguei umas dez vezes. Kakashi mal pode fechar os olhos pra relaxar do meu lado, por que ele tinha que me virar, ou me por sentado, ou me tirar do fundo, ou me por na borda, ou qualquer coisa do tipo a cada cinco segundos, mas por alguma razão, não parecia aborrecido... Talvez por causa dos telefones daquelas garotas.

Mesmo assim, depois de conseguir me ajeitar no colo dele – eu teria corado mais uma vez, se isso fosse possível – eu comecei a relaxar. A água parecia entrar até os ossos naquele corpinho minúsculo de bebê, e por estar ondulante bagunçava o meu reflexo.

"Akai..." – murmrei, agora que tinha notado, meus cabelos eram ruivos... mas era um tom mais claro que o resto dos uzumakis, como se a cor fosse desbotada, parecia...

Kenshin

A imagem dele pareceu se sobrepor a minha no reflexo, meu mais estúpido e inconsequente aprendiz, os cabelos ruivos eram os mesmos que o dele. A cicatriz em forma de cruz que dominava seu rosto, e os olhos gentis e calorosos, as feições tão suaves que eram quase femininas. Ele não parecia ser um homem, apesar de ser uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu já havia treinado, e também o mais curioso de todos os seres humanos que eu já havia conhecido. Ele era gentil demais, suave demais, doce demais, nada nele parecia servir para um assassino, e no entanto, por muito tempo ele foi conhecido como o maior deles. Hitokiri Battousai, cujo nome foi perdido nas páginas dos livros de histórias.

"Idiota..."

Quando meus dedos estavam começando a enrugar, Kakashi me erguei da água e me pôs sentado na beira da fonte, em seguida se içando pra cima e se enrolando num robe felpudo. Ele me secou, e me vestiu com uma fralda nova, sorrindo e dizendo como era relaxante tomar banho numa fonte termal. Tive que concordar com ele.

Tudo indicava que aquele seria mais um dia normal, eu poderia voltar pra casa, tomar aquela papa horrível de novo, e quando finalmente encontrasse algo pra me distriar, eu cairia no sono. Era quase sempre assim, aquele corpo parecia fazer as coisas de forma que me irritasse o máximo possível. Mas não aconteceu. Se acontecesse, eu provavelmente passaria mais alguns anos com ele, e então poderia usar meu chakra pra rasgar aquele corpo em pedaços. Dizia comigo mesma que mataria todos eles, mas não mataria, não tinha motivos pra matar pessoas que eram gentis comigo. Eu desapareceria, e com o tempo, aquela pessoa, Naruto, seria dado como morto. Era assim que as coisas aconteceriam, se aquilo não tivesse acontecido.

Mas aconteceu.

Enquanto voltávamos, cinco ninjas cercaram Kakashi, que imediatamente se pôs na defensiva, um braço perto do estojo de kunais na coxa direita, o outro a frente do meu corpo, ainda sentado naquela cadeirinha estúpida. Nenhum deles atacou, usavam bandanas de Konoha acima das máscaras ANBU, e pareciam ser aliados. Pareciam...

-Kakashi-san, viemos por ordem do conselho – o que parecia ser o líder disse, dando um passo pra frente – Nos entregue a criança.

-O que...? – ele deu um passo pra trás, tentando achar uma rota de fuga daqueles shinobis que o cercava – O que querem com o Naruto?

O Líder respondeu:

-O conselho tomou conhecimento que o individuo nomeado Namikaze Naruto, é na verdade o Jincuuriki da raposa de nove caudas. Nossas ordens são pra leva-lo a presença do conselho, que decidirá o seu destino. Nos entregue ele.

-O que farão com ele?

-Isso é o conselho que irá decidir.

Kakashi parecia tenso, dava pra sentir ele tremendo, e suor começou a brotar da sua testa. Então, como é costume dos seres humanos, ele fez a coisa mais estúpida que poderia fazer naquela hora.

Atirando uma bomba de fumaça no chão, ele correu.

Os cinco imediatamente vieram atrás de nós, portando suas espadas curtas e lançando kunais com a mão livre. Kakashi conseguiu desviar de todas, cruzando becos e vielas. Meus instintos de bebê se assustaram com a velocidade abrupta dos seus movimentos, e começaram a implorar pra mim chorar e agitar os braços, torcendo pra que ele notasse que isso me incomodava, e parasse de ir tão rápido, mas me concentrei em ficar calada. Se eles estavam nos atacando, só de eu estar ali já devia ser um incomodo muito maior pra ele, se começasse a me esguelar então, o atrapalharia demais...

Quer dizer... Não que eu me importasse...

Enquanto corria, usando chakra pra se prender na parede e correr na vertical por cima de uma cerca, Kakashi murmurava pra mim ficar calmo, que nada ia me acontecer, e que ele ia me proteger. Enquanto isso, ele usava as mãos pra prender fios de aço em várias kunais, quase como estivesse tricotando. O calor de um jutsu de fogo passou acima das nossas cabeças, e ele teve que se jogar no chão pra não ser queimado, pulando de costas, e me cobrindo com os braços o melhor que pode, imediatamente começando a correr depois. Os gritos dos moradores por onde passávamos alertava outros ninjas, mas nenhum sabia ao certo o que fazer, alguns tentavam nos parar, só pra serem deixados pra trás ou nocauteados pelos ANBU's. Quando Kakashi terminou a armadilha, ele fez alguns sinais de mão e soltou as kunais, que formaram uma longa sequência de fios e selos explosivos pendurados nelas.

Só tivemos tempo de virar uma esquina antes dela explodir, o barulho agitou minha cabeça, e eu mordi a língua com o máximo de força, os dentes de leite que mal começaram a nascer segurando meu choro ali.

"Vamos Kakashi, me solte... Não vai acontecer nada, me solte!"

Ele não me soltou.

Vários shinobi estavam agora atrás de nós, alguns provavelmente interpretando aquela armadilha como um ataque, mas vários outros corriam pra torre também, por que enquanto corríamos, Kakashi se esgoelava o máximo possível pra trazerem o Hokage pra cá. Os ANBU's nos cercaram no próximo beco, e sem uma palavra, avançaram. Intenção me matar clara nos seus olhos.

Apesar de serem cinco shinobi, Kakashi não era um jounnin a toa. Ele conseguiu rebater as kunais com uma única na sua mão direita, enquanto a esquerda me segurava firmemente no cadeirinha, e com um chute, mandou o primeiro atacante capotando pra trás. O sharingan no seu olho direito, sempre escondido, parecia prometer um mundo de dor pro próximo tolo que avançava, mas aqueles shinobi não tinham medo da dor. A cada ataque, Kakashi ficava mais e mais lento, mais e mais ferido, e eu gritava mentalmente pra que ele me soltasse, mas não adiantava. Ele não poderia me ouvir. As kunais rasgaram sua máscara, e vários cortes rasos apareceram no seu pescoço, um atrás do outro, enquanto ele conseguia desviar parcialmente das kunais que miravam sua jugular. Os dentes estavam trincados com o esforço, mas ele não me soltava de jeito nenhum.

Finalmente, um dos shinobis pulou pra trás, fazendo selos de mão:

-Doton! Ishi no Yari!

Lanças de rocha se formaram do chão, e sem poder desviar, Kakashi pulou pra trás, se virando pra me proteger.

Senti o cheiro de sangue, sangue dele, enquanto os olhos dele iam perdendo lentamente o brilho, caindo na escuridão. Meus instintos explodiram e eu comecei a chorar, chorar muito, me esgoelar quase como se minha vida dependesse disso. Os shinobi ANBU's avançaram, mas antes de derem um passo, suas cabeças rolaram com cinco golpes precisos do Hokage. Imediatamente vários jounnins avançaram, tirando Kakashi de onde estava praticamente empalado, uma das lanças fincadas nas suas costas, quase o trespassando.

Eu não notei nada disso. Estava gritando pra que eles andassem logo, estava tentando ver qualquer resquício de luz nos olhos daquele ser humano idiota, que eu já tinha cansado de fingir que não importava. Estava chorando, por que a última coisa que ele murmurou, foi:

-Não chore Naruto, eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar...


	2. Pode não parecer, mas eu sou um garoto

Ei pessoal, sussa?

Antes do segundo capítulo, alguns avisos sobre a história: O site só me deixa marcar um outro anime como crossover, mas essa história vai ter vários. Vários... mesmo. A Kyuubi é um personagem absurdamente complexo, e é por isso que eu gosto tanto dela, e essa história não deixa de ser tão complexa, então é bom ler com atenção. Muita gente fica grilada por eu não colocar o Naruto como principal, mas deem uma chance, a Kyuubi também merece um pouco de amor e atenção de você né?!

E, com essa notinha feliz, apreciem o segundo capítulo.

Depois de matar os cinco ANBU's, tão rápido que aqueles olhos nem conseguiram ver os movimentos, Kakashi foi rapidamente atendido por vários shinobis, que desprenderam minha cadeirinha do seu peito, e imediatamente o levaram dali. Eu esperava, torcia, pra que fosse pra um hospital, e torcia pra que ele conseguisse sair de lá também. Por algum motivo, aquele babaca estúpido era importante, por alguma razão, não queria que ele morresse.

Claro que não.

Ainda estava me esgoelando quando o Hokage me pegou no colo, e saiu andando calmamente dali, mas fui me controlando. Era difícil, mas depois de dois meses, eu tinha um pouco de prática em ir contra os instintos daquele bebê. As próximas horas foram confusas pra mim, e eu não consigo lembrar exatamente o que aconteceu. Ainda estava num dilema comigo mesma, ainda estava tentando entender quando aquela pessoa tinha se tornado importante, qual foi o momento exato em que eu passei a me importar se ele estava vivo ou morto, sadio ou machucado, feliz ou triste. Todas aquelas pessoas. Rin, Kakashi, Mikoto, Tsume (apesar do episódio na banheira), Kenshin...

Himura Kenshin, Hitokiri Battousai, Ishin Shishi, Rurouni... Quando foi o momento em que ele passou de meu mais inconsequente e problemático aprendiz... Para o meu filho?

Como tudo isso aconteceu...

_Há muito tempo atrás, youkais não se escondiam como hoje. Andávamos entre os homens, e eles nos respeitavam, nos temiam e se curvavam quando passavam... Podia ser tolice, mas sempre odiei aquela submissão. Como filho de um fazendeiro, eu me curvava pra meros tanukis gordos que andavam em liteiras. Apesar disso, era engraçado ficar imaginando a reação deles, se eu liberasse apenas uma mínima fração do meu youki. Apenas uma cauda, e eles se ajoelhariam, e beijariam a terra abaixo dos meus pés. Entre os youkais, a Kyuubi é um Deus, entre os humanos, um monstro._

_Sempre odiei aquela maneira de ver as coisas, por isso quando esses idiotas passavam, eu me ajoelhava e tocava a testa no chão, em submissão. Sempre sorria quando fazia isso, e meu pai - ou o homem que achava que eu era o seu filho - sempre me encarava com um pouco de preocupação e contrariedade._

_Mas teve um garoto... Um garoto que estava alheio aquilo tudo. Ele não desafiou nenhum youkai, muito pelo contrário, parecia ser mais submisso que todos os outros. Mas o jeito que ele se abaixou, se curvou, a maneira como tocou a testa no chão. Aquela expressão neutra e responsável de quem esta fazendo algo por que sabe que é sua obrigação é surpreendente. Mesmo depois daqueles tanukis bastardos terem matado as mulheres que cuidavam dele, e eu tê-los matado, ele ainda mantinha aquela expressão._

_Mesmo sendo a muitos anos atrás, antes sequer dos samurais terem se difundido uma Era depois, eu já era muito velho. Aquele garoto não me enganava, eu podia ver a tristeza e a raiva por trás da face neutra dele, e era o modo como ele a colocava de lado, sem importância, que me impressionava. Os olhos violeta eram parecidos com os meus, os cabelos vermelhos eram rosados, uma cor leve e discreta, nada como as mechas ruivas cor de fogo dos Uzumakis, mas nele pareciam ressaltar a sua expressão. Ele era todo muito suave e discreto, a gentileza nos seus gestos era quase feminina, mas não deixava de ser atraente. Desde aquele momento, desde antes de sequer falar com ele, eu já o respeitava muito mais que muitos anciões e velhos homens, e ele não passava de uma criança._

_–Vá embora garoto - eu disse, embainhando a espada - Nada mais resta pra você aqui, se ficar vai morrer._

_Ele não respondeu, mas a expressão suavizou ainda mais, um pouco da tristeza aparecendo enquanto ele olhava pros corpos ao redor deles. Humanos e Youkais, todos mortos e sangrando, o cheiro era insuportável pra mim, e mesmo ele franziu o nariz, incomodado._

_Não esperei pra ver o que ia dizer, dei de costas e fui embora. Comprei Sake na vila, e fiquei pensando naquele garoto, nas expressões dele. Ele era uma criança muito singular._

_No outro dia, voltei a planice onde eles tinham sido atacados, o cheiro ali devia ser insuportável, mas eu tinha que enterrar aquelas pessoas. No momento que subi a colina, o sol estava nascendo, e pela primeira vez em muitos anos eu fiquei surpreendido de verdade. Por toda a planice, cruzes de galhos amarrados com couro estavam cravadas em pequenos amontoados de solo, dezenas, talvez cem cruzes se espalhando por entre as árvores. Na outra extremidade daquele cemitério, o garoto ruivo olhava pra três túmulos em especial, esses tinham três rochas com nomes escritos neles. As mãos do garoto estavam feridas, e as unhas sangravam, mas ele não parecia se importar._

_–Você não fez distinção entre humanos e youkais - eu disse, me aproximando por trás deles - Mesmo esses youkais tendo assassinado sua gente..._

_Ele não se virou, nem respondeu por muito tempo. Quando ia tornar a falar, ele suspirou:_

_–Depois que eles morrem não são mais homens, bandidos, ou youkais, são apenas cadáveres...- ele me encarou com os olhos violeta, e não pareceu intimidado pelo vermelho dos meus - E eles não eram minha família, minha mãe e meu pai foram mortos por seres humanos, mercenários, e eu fui vendido como escravo..._

_Mesmo dizendo aquilo, ele não chorou, mas seus olhos ficaram ainda mais claros. Fiquei observando suas expressões e os túmulos de pedra por alguns instantes._

_–Quem são essas?_

_–Kasumi-san, Akane-san, Sakura-san... - ele apontou as pedras com um gesto delicado da cabeça - Eu apenas as conheci ontem, mas queria as ter protegido, eu ainda sou muito jovem, e não pude fazer isso. Então quis fazer um túmulo especial pra elas, e procurei por boas pedras... Essas foram as maiores que eu pude encontrar... Eu não tenho sequer flores pra colocar aí._

_Assenti ao que ele dizia, antes de pegar o Sake que tinha comprado e despejar todo encima das três pedras. Ele me olhou surpreso._

_–É uma infelicidade entrar para o Elísio sem provar antes um bom Sake - ele pareceu surpreso - Essa é a minha oferenda pra elas..._

_–Arigato..._

_Ficamos encarando os túmulos por um longo momento, o sol já se erguia pela manhã, deixando aquele campo cheio de cruzes banhado pela luz cálida. Era uma visão impressionante, em vários sentidos diferentes._

_–Qual o seu nome garoto? - disse por fim, sorrindo com a decisão possivelmente idiota que estava tomando._

_–Shinta - ele respondeu._

_–Shinta... - eu murmurei, e sorri pra ele, o garoto franziu o cenho - É um nome muito suave para um espadachim... Se quiser vir comigo, de agora em diante vou te chamar de Kenshin._

_–Espadachim...? - ele murmurou, depois olhou em volta, e deu um sorriso tranquilo - Hai._

_–Deixe os mortos descansarem, e vamos embora._

_Ele assentiu, e me seguiu enquanto subíamos a colina, deixando pra trás o cemitério iluminado pelo sol da manhã._

_"Esse garoto é puro... Sim, tão puro que eu poderia chama-lo de idiota"_

_–Não - repeti - Não devemos deixar a montanha._

_–Mestre - ele tornou a insistir, usando aquele tom diplomático irritante que ele usava quando tentava me convencer de alguma coisa - Enquanto discutimos filosofia, o número de mortos se supera! Proteger os fracos não é o caminho do Mitsurugi-ryu?_

_–Discípulo tolo... O que pretende fazer ao colocar sua espada no meio desse conflito? - ele não respondeu - Se você deseja criar uma mudança na crise atual, você terá que se juntar a um lado ou outro. Desse modo, você também será usado por aqueles que detêm o poder. Eu não lhe ensinei o estilo Hiten Mitsurugi pra que você o manche desse modo._

_–As pessoas estão sendo oprimidas à nossa volta, estão sofrendo - ele trancou o maxilar - Eu não posso e não irei dar as costas pra elas!_

_–As espadas do Mitsurugi são as mais poderosas de todas, é o navio negro que parte da terra..._

_–É por isso que devemos usa-las agora! Pra proteger as pessoas do sofrimento dessa era! Esse é o propósito do Mitsurugi-ryu!_

_–Kenjutsu não passa de um método de assassinato - respondi, e ele arregalou os olhos - Pode decora-lo com todas as palavras bonitas que encontrar, mas nunca vai mudar a sua essência. Mate uma pessoa pra salvar várias. Mate muitas pra salvar todas. Esse é o princípio final de qualquer técnica de espada. Como você sabe, eu já matei centenas de homens malignos, mesmo youkais, mas todos eles eram pessoas. Alguns não tinham escolha, estavam apenas vivendo a sua vida da única forma que sabiam. Se você deixar essa montanha, se tornará um assassino, nas mãos de homens que escrevem a própria justiça, e terá que carregar o mesmo peso que eu carrego... Esta pronto pra isso?_

_Kenshin olhou pra própria katana na bainha._

_–Por tudo que o senhor me ensinou - ele murmurou - Mesmo que seja inútil... Eu quero tentar proteger com as minhas próprias mãos as pessoas que estão sofrendo. Muitas, incontáveis vidas, tantas quanto eu puder. Quero salva-las com essas mãos._

_Ele deu as costas, com o olhar obstinado. Caminhou alguns passos antes que eu dissesse:_

_–Se pisar fora dessa colina, você deixara de ser meu aprendiz - a expressão dele escureceu - Vai ficar por sua conta._

_Ele ficou parado um bom tempo. Depois voltou a caminhar. Antes de sair da colina, ele tirou a katana da bainha, e a cravou na árvore que marcava a entrada daquele lugar, depois se virou e se ajoelhou, tocando a testa com o chão._

_–Obrigado por tudo, sensei - ele disse, e se foi._

_Fiquei observando o passo determinado e suave dele até sair completamente das minhas vistas, depois entrei na cabana, momentos como aquele me deixavam com vontade de tomar Sake._

_"Garoto tolo, ele decide viver pelos seus próprios princípios... Por ser tão puro, não pode evitar fazer algo além de seguir o caminho da própria tolice"._

Algum tempo se passou até que eu visse Kenshin novamente, e durante todo esse tempo, eu tentei entender o que tinha acontecido ali, naquela sacada, num vale entre as montanhas que séculos depois se tornaria a vila do redemoinho, famosa por sua muralha natural de rocha desgastada.

Aquele sentimento... Era como ver um filho indo embora, a vontade de protegê-lo contra o desejo de vê-lo crescer, me superar. Como espadachim, ele nunca me superou, mas a vontade insana que ele parecia sentir de recolher toda a dor do mundo pra si mesmo, apenas pra evitar que os outros sofressem... Era muito maior do que qualquer Santo que eu já tivesse conhecido, que andava por aquelas terras.

O pouco que eu me lembrava do resto daquele dia, e do próximo, era de estar de frente a uma mesa cheia de velhos com olhos pesados, discutindo meu destino aos berros como se eu fosse um saco de carne. Não me importava muito com isso, e torci pra que os que quisessem me matar conseguissem isso de vez, assim estaria livre pra dar o fora dali. Alguns membros do conselho sugeriam que eu fosse morto, outros que eu fosse trancafiado como uma ameaça para as outras vilas, mas sem ter contato direto com essa – admito que eu não gostava muito dessa opção. Alguns shinobis entre aquela mesa, que provavelmente eram amigos do Yondaime tentaram me adotar. Tsume, Fugaku e sua esposa, e mesmo um cara frio com cabelos compridos que de costas parecia uma mulher, Hiashi. Cada sugestão desse tipo era respondida com um coro de vaias e ordens pra me matar do resto do conselho civil, que me olhava como se eu fosse o Shinigami em pessoa. O Hokage tinha que liberar intenção assassina a cada vez que essas vaias começavam, e a cada vez que ele fazia isso, meus instintos gritavam pra que eu chorasse pra que aquelas pessoas ruins vissem que eu estava desconfortável naquela situação. Mandei meus instintos de bebê calarem a boca, e tratei de ficar o mais quieto possível. Minha atenção escorregava de volta pra Kenshin a cada poucos minutos, relembrando momentos aleatórios dos anos que eu passei com ele. Quando ele experimentou sake pela primeira vez, e quase botou os pulmões pra fora de tanto tossir, ou quando eu o levei a um prostíbulo, pra confirmar se ele era gay ou não – durante os próximos anos, a cada vez que me lembrava disso, eu tinha um ataque de riso. Apesar de ser gentil e meio suave demais pra um homem, ele realmente era um. Também teve uma vez que...

E, a outra metade da minha cabeça estava concentrada na discussão acalorada daquela mesa de conselho, que ficou três vezes pior quando o cara que eu achava ser uma múmia sugeriu que eu fosse treinado por ele, pra ser uma arma da vila. Ele prometeu me manter preso e bem longe da população, e meu poder seria usado pra proteger as pessoas e os civis. Essa ideia teve uma aceitação geral ainda maior que a de me matar, e deu muito trabalho para o Hokage impedir que isso acontecesse. As provas rolaram na mesa como dados, e as pessoas estavam jogando com o que seria a minha sorte.

Minha aposta e esperança estava na sentença de morte, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

Perdendo a paciência, a ira daquele velho explodiu, e ele ordenou expressamente que eu não seria entregue ao grupo conhecido como "Raíz", deixando bem claro que ele deveria ser dissolvido, e qualquer atividade referente a ele, eliminada. Os civis tentaram protestar, mas uma onda maciça de intenção assassina sanguinária calou muito bem a boca de todos eles. Continuando, o Hokage vetou como segredo rank S a minha posição de jinchuuriki – na verdade a posição de Naruto, a minha seria "demônio do inferno", aos olhos deles – punível com a morte pra qualquer um que sequer sussurrar isso.

Isso foi tudo o que ele conseguiu. Eu teria que crescer normalmente, e no tempo certo, servir Konoha como qualquer outro shinobi, nem nenhum privilégio ou discriminação que viessem pela minha condição especial ao resto da vila. No entanto, eu também teria de abdicar de qualquer herança proveniente de meus genitores – achei engraçado a forma como Danzou recitou isso para o conselho, como se eu fosse concordar ou discordar, porra, eu tinha dois meses de vida – E isso incluía qualquer item, propriedade ou dinheiro destinado a mim, e mesmo o meu sobrenome "Namikaze" deveria ser trocado, por qualquer outro. O Hokage, com alguma discussão, conseguiu que me fizessem ser conhecido por Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto.

Soava bem melhor.

A parte que realmente gerou mais discussão, se é que não houve discussão o suficiente por hora, era a de eu não ser adotado por ninguém. Eu deveria crescer como um órfão, sem qualquer conhecimento da minha condição especial, junto com todos os outros órfãos que cresceriam sem pais devido ao ataque da Kyuubi.

O Hokage foi veementemente contra isso, mas a discussão já se alastrara por horas, e ele achou melhor concordar, antes que a merda batesse no ventilador, e os civis começasse – de novo – a exigir a minha morte.

No fim, já eram três da madrugada, e todos eles se levantaram pra ir pra suas casas. Danzou deixou a cadeira com a pose de um soberano, acompanhado de perto pelos velhotes, como se fossem um bando. Alguns membros ainda brigaram pra me levar imediatamente para o orfanado, mas o Hokage disse que ele mesmo faria isso pela manhã, e uma leve onda de intenção assassina pôs um ponto final na discussão.

-Eu falhei com você, Minato... Me desculpe...

Eu ainda estava acordada, e enquanto o "Deus Shinobi" chorava, as lágrimas escaparam daqueles olhinhos de bebê, sem que eu conseguisse impedi-las.

-Naruto... – ele me pôs sentado encima da mesa dele, me mirando com aqueles olhos que, de repente, pareceram cansados demais – Você vai ter uma vida difícil aqui pela frente. Você não vai se lembrar disso, e talvez cresça me odiando pelo que tenho que fazer, mas eu vou ter a certeza de aliviar o máximo possível o seu fardo. Você é o filho de Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina, e nesse momento, é a pessoa mais importante de toda a aldeia. Você é a muralha, a bainha que mantem a Kyuubi selada, presa onde ela não pode causar danos, mas as pessoas não veem dessa forma. Apesar disso, é assim que é. Você é um herói Naruto...

Se curvando pra frente, ele beijou a testa daquele bebe, e eu pude sentir os fios de barba como se fossem na minha própria pele. Depois disso, ele me segurou no colo, e me embalou lentamente até que fosse difícil demais ficar com os olhos fechados, e o mundo a minha volta lentamente se resumisse a escuridão.

_Fiquei observando o passo obstinado, ainda que meio inseguro de Kenshin até que a silhueta dele ficasse embaçada por causa do sol que batia no meu rosto. Várias horas depois eu ainda estava sentado no mesmo lugar, com o jarro de sakê ainda aberto na mão. O sol já tinha subido completamente no céu, e a alguns minutos tinha descido completamente, se escondido atrás das montanhas no Oeste. Levei o jarro a boca, e surpreso, cuspi no chão. O sakê estava amargo, tão ruim quanto fel. Perdi um minuto pensando naquilo, e então ri, sem motivo aparente._

_Apoiando as mãos no joelho, eu me levantei, devia parecer cansado pra quem me visse daquela forma, mas era como... Bem, eu não sabia explicar. Conseguia antecipar todo o sangue que ia jorrar, e sabia que parte dele seria daquele garoto. Mas o que me preocupava mesmo não era quando sangue ele perdesse, é quando sangue ele faria jorrar. Eu já havia treinado algumas pessoas com aquele estilo, que eu mesmo tinha desenvolvido a vários séculos atrás, quando os humanos ainda brincavam com paus e pedras, e todos, sem excessão, se tornaram grandes homens. Alguns assassinos terríveis, outros heróis amados pelo seu povo, mas todos grandes. Kenshin estava destinado a se tornar grande, não tinha um pingo de dúvida que suas ações influenciariam diretamente o sistema de governo atual, e era isso que me preocupava. Poderia acabar sendo um fardo pesado demais pra ele, apenas uma criança tão jovem..._

_Peguei minha própria katana, a bainha que eu mesmo tinha entalhado, de madeira simples, sem nenhum ornamento, e a finquei até a metade no tronco do carvalho que marcava a entrada da colina, bem ao lado da de Kenshin, formando um "X" que pouco tempo depois eu veria gravado no seu rosto. Atrás da colina, várias montanhas se formavam, ainda eram jovens, mas eu podia dizer com muita certeza que a chuva e o vento as desgastaria até que ficassem lineadas, como uma muralha... Gostaria de ver quando acontecesse. Antes de dar as costas à vida que eu levava a tanto tempo, fiz uma kekkai em volta da árvore, pra que ela nunca fosse destruída, e queimei a cabana. Quando deixamos um lado da nossa vida pra trás, temos que ter certeza que não possamos voltar, senão acabamos nos perdendo, e nunca encontramos novamente nosso próprio caminho..._

Quando eu acordei, no outro dia, eu não estava mais no colo do velho Hokage, mas sim no de Mikoto. Ela estava chorando, e as lágrimas pingando nas minhas bochechas foram o que me acordaram.

-Naru-chan... gomen...

Rin estava ali também, mas Kakashi não, e isso me deixou preocupada. E se ele tivesse morrido?! Seria minha culpa!

E por isso isso deveria ser importante? Eu não tinha ideia de exatamente por que não, ainda era muito confuso, mas era, era importante demais.

Kakashi não morreu, e eu vim a saber disso horas depois. No momento, ele estava no hospital, sendo tratado pelos médicos que usaram seu próprio cabelo pra reconfiguar as células destruídas das suas costas, com algum selamento amador que podia mata-lo se desse errado. Me perguntei por que eles simplesmente não reconfiguravam chakra pelas células do seu sangue, isso seria extremamente mais rápido e simples, até me dar conta que eles provavelmente não sabiam disso. Nem toda aldeia tinha selos tão avançados quanto os Uzumakis, e eu era, provavelmente, a última pessoa que me lembrava de todos eles.

Rin, Mikoto e Tsume me deixaram no orfanato logo depois, com uma senhora sorridente que usava um coque apertado. Ela era gentil, e enquanto me levava até uma ala de berçário, começou a contar histórias do filho dela, que tinha sido morto pela Kyuubi na invasão.

De cara percebi que aquela seria a única vez que ela seria gentil comigo. Não deu outra. Os dias foram passando, e contrariando as ordens do Hokage, logo toda a aldeia sabia que eu era a "Kyuubi", ou pelo menos que era o garotinho que a mantinha presa. Tudo isso por que um membro do conselho "acidentalmente deixou a informação escapar" enquanto estava bêbado. Bem, não era nada com que eu não pudesse lidar. Aquela senhora voltou com uma faca de cozinha para o meu berço, com um trilho de lágrimas nos olhos e disse que teria que me matar pra vingar o filho dela. Rin a impediu, escondida de onde ela ainda estava me observando. Durante os próximos dias, várias pessoas tentaram me matar, a maioria deles eram civis, mas havia alguns shinobis que queriam vingar seus companheiros ou entes queridos. Rin e Kakashi impediram todas e cada uma das tentativas, se ferindo gravemente em alguns casos.

Com o tempo, os ataques diminuíram, e passaram pra coisas mais fúteis, como "acidentalmente esquecer que eu devia ser alimentado mais de uma vez por semana", ou me deixar cair no chão "acidentalmente". Coisas assim. Tive que ir no hospital uma dezena de vezes nos próximos meses, mas isso também foi parando enquanto eu crescia. O ódio aberto das pessoas no orfanato diminuiu pra uma frieza cortante e desprezo, mas eu podia lidar com isso. As vezes que Kakashi e Rin vieram me ver não diminuíram durante esse tempo todo, eram sempre esporádicas, coincidindo com as folgas de suas missões, e aconteciam sempre a noite, quando eles imaginavam que eu estava dormindo. Por alguma razão idiota, aquelas visitas se tornaram uma coisa que eu esperava com ansiedade, ver o afeto claro nos olhos de pessoas que eu notei que eram importantes pra mim. Eu tinha consciência que as visitas eram noturnas pra que eu não me lembrasse delas, como o conselho havia deixado claro, eu não poderia ser adotado.

Alem de Kakashi, Rin e o Hokage – que vinha uma vez por mês durante o dia, pra se certificar da minha condição, além de várias vezes durante a noite – Outras pessoas vinham me ver também. Eu ainda não sabia o nome de todas, mas havia Kurenai – uma garota bonita de olhos vermelhos -, e Anko – uma outra garota mais jovem, que sempre estava no colo de um shinobi que usava um lenço amarrado na cabeça. Eu não sabia o nome dele, mas o reconhecia pelas cicatrizes profundas que adornavam seu pescoç rosto todo, no geral. Eles olhavam pra mim como se fosse uma coisa impressionante, respeito e admiração – não merecidas - dividindo espaço com pena nos seus olhos.

Havia também um garoto meio esquisito que usava um lenço no pescoço e tinha sobrancelhas enormes. Ele quase sempre acordava os bebês e tinha que fugir pra não ser descoberto, por que enquanto murmurava qualquer coisa, ele acabava se excitando e começava a gritar sobre algo relativo a fogo e juventude. Eu sempre ria quando ele me visitava, e por isso apanhava um pouco da velha que tomava conta do berçário. Nada que importasse realmente.

Chegou o tempo em que eu deixei o berçário, por que já era grande o suficiente pra não estar mais ali. Eu comecei a passar meus dias na seção infantil do orfanato, e foi lá que ganhei algumas das minhas primeiras cicatrizes. Era coisa da senhora de coque apertado novamente, ela mandava que alguns garotos mais velhos viessem me perturbar. Eles faziam coisas estúpidas como me derrubar da cama ou jogar coisas encima de mim, mas isso podia machucar bastante se fizessem direito. A maioria das cicatrizes dos meus "acidentes" era em lugares meio escondidos, perto das axilas ou na base das costas, e passariam despercebidas mais facilmente pelos exames mensais do Hokage. Ele ainda vinham sempre me visitar, e trazia brinquedos e coisas do tipo, mas a velhote entregava eles pras outras crianças.

Não tem realmente muito o que dizer daquele tempo, passou meio que em branco, e todos os dias eram iguais. As pessoas que trabalhavam ali tinham medo de mim por que eu nunca chorava, nem quando me machucava, e a velhota apenas dizia que era coisa de demônio. Por mais irônico que fosse, eu tinha que concordar com ela. Eu tinha cinco anos quando vi Kakashi e Rin a última vez, assim como todos os outros, e suas visitas passaram a se limitar as noturnas, enquanto eu "estava dormindo".

Meus cabelos eram longos naquela época, e sempre que alguém tentava corta-los eu tratava de fazer o maior tropé possível, até que simplesmente eles pararam de se importar. Apesar de ser incomodo que os garotos mais velhos rissem de mim e me chamassem de menina, o rabo de cavalo que eu passei a usar me lembrava Kenshin, e eu acabei desenvolvendo um carinho especial por isso.

Quanto aos comentários dos garotos mais velhos, eles pararam quando realmente começaram a me confundir com uma menina. Quer dizer, aquele corte de cabelo era só parte do culpado. Eu tinha pais muito bonitos, e enquanto Minato era forte como o demônio para um ser humano, ele tampouco era viril. Junte isso ao rosto de Anjo da Kushina, mas a influência direta do meu chakra, e você teria um garoto de ruivo de rabo de cavalo com feições suaves e femininas. Podia ter mudado isso se quisesse, mas não importava realmente, era quase idêntico a aparência do Kenshin de quando tinha encontrado ele, tantos séculos antes.

E agora, eu estava acompanhando o Hokage, indo pro que seria o meu primeiro dia na academia.

O Hokage me deixou na porta, ainda bem cedo, por isso não havia muitas pessoas. Ele me deu um empurrãozinho como se pra me incentivar, e tratei de parecer um pouco nervoso, apenas pra manter o papel de "sou um garotinho bobo de sete anos, não uma raposa demoníaca milênios mais velha que você". Tinha um balanço ali, e eu me sentei nele, passando as mangas do quimono pra trás pra que pudesse segurar as cordas e me impulsionar pra frente devagarinho. O Hokage achou estranha a minha escolha de roupas, quando tinha me levado pra compra-las aquela manhã. A maioria dos garotos usavam bermudas e camisetas, o que era compreensível já que aquele era um lugar quente, se país do fogo queria dizer qualquer coisa. Em vez disso, eu pedi um par de calças brancas e o quimono infantil mais simples que pude encontrar, e quando eu digo simples, quero dizer que não tinha personagens de desenho animado estampados nele. Era todo rosa claro com folhas de videira desenhadas em negro, e apesar de ser claramente feminino, era o único que não tinha figuras idiotas nele. Acabei sorrindo comigo mesmo, no fim, pelo menos seria uma boa piada.

Continuei me balançando distraidamente, procurando sinais de shinobis nos arredores. Havia dois ANBU's, uma das quais reconheci como Yugao, uma garota de cabelos roxos que devia ser genial pra estar na ANBU naquela idade, e vinha me visitar às vezes, a noite. O outro eu não reconheci, ele usava uma mascara de carneiro. Conforme os minutos foram passando, os pais vinham e deixavam seus filhos na porta, e mais da metade deles apontava pra mim e dizia pra criança em questão não se envolver comigo. Já algumas outras pareciam me olhar longamente, e algumas acenavam pra mim. Acenava de volta pra elas. Mikoto e Fugaku – ele não acenou exatamente, mas tampouco me esfaqueou com os olhos, ainda era muito sério pra fazer qualquer coisa – E Tsume, que sorriu tanto que deu pra ver até mesmo os molares afiados dela.

-Oi! – disse uma garotinha na minha frente, com cabelos louros curtos presos em chuquinhas – Nós vamos brincar até a aula começar, você quer brincar com a gente?

-Vocês vão brincar de que? – respondi com um sorriso.

-Casinha!

Acabei rindo devagarinho.

-Eu não tenho bonecas, isso é coisa de menina...

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Mas você...

-Eu sou um garoto...

Ela não acreditou, e chamou as outras pra vir verem. No fim, eu estava cercado me meninas que me olhavam estranho.

-Você é mesmo um garoto? – uma de cabelos negros disse – Mas você é tão kawaii!

Crianças... acabei sorrindo o mais gentilmente que pude, e isso só fez elas duvidarem mais ainda.

-Você é um garoto mesmo? – um garotinho com presas vermelhas pintadas nas bochechas, que eu reconheci como Kiba disse, aspirando o ar em volta de mim – Confuso... Eu não sei dizer pelo cheiro, você não cheira nem como garoto e nem como garota...

-Baka! Pare de cheira-lo, isso é rude!

-Mas...

-Fora, você esta perturbando ela!

-Mas eu sou um garoto!

-Como é o seu nome?

-Naruto...

Imediatamente várias delas se entreolharam, sussurrando umas com as outras. Consegui entender perfeitamente o que elas disseram, e fiquei me perguntando como mais ninguém notou.

-Você ouviu? É ele! Seu tou-chan disse sobre ele pra você?

-Sim, ele disse que não devemos falar com ele... Por que?

-Baka! Ele é um demônio. É por isso que ele se parece com uma garota!

-Então os demônios são garotas...?

-Claro que não boba, eles se parecem como garotas pra enganar as pessoas.

-Assustador...

Cinco minutos depois, eu estava sozinho novamente no balanço, enquanto o boato de eu ser um demônio que me vestia como garota pra comer as pessoas era espalhado por todos os estudantes. A maioria não deu muita bola, mas alguns pareceram assustados de verdade.

Não demorou muito pra dois chunnins virem até a porta e nos rebocarem pra dentro. A academia era bastante simples, como uma escola normal, exceto que em vez de um parquinho, havia um campo de treinamento prático. Uma pista de corrida, troncos pra treinar arremesso de shurikens, e uma pista de obstáculos pequena.

Os instrutores se apresentaram como Iruka e Mizuki, e pelos olhares, nenhum deles parecia gostar muito de mim. Ambos tiveram que calar os garotos que ficavam perguntando quando eles aprenderiam a usar kunais e shurikens, e alguns outros filhos de civis que pareciam assustados com as histórias que os filhotes de clãs contavam. No meio dessa lenga lenga eu acabei me distraindo, e me ocupei em analisar as pessoas na sala.

Uchiha Sasuke, que eu não via desde que era um bebê estava sentado bem na frente, parecendo prestar o máximo de atenção a cada palavra que os dois chunnins diziam. Ele tinha se tornado um garotinho bonito, e era idêntico a Itachi quando tinha essa idade, exceto os cabelos, que eram mais curtos e arrepiados pra trás. Eu não reconheci mais ninguém que se sentasse na mesa dele, mas pelas expressões, deviam ser filhotes de civis, já que pareciam absorver cada palavra dita e a tomar como uma verdade universal. Logo atrás, havia um garoto gordo com cabelos cor de terra, que tinha aspirais desenhadas nas bochechas, e ficava reclamando sobre quando seria a hora do lanche. O garoto do lado dele, com cabelo de abacaxi, estava quase babando de sono enquanto ouvia os senseis explicando sobre como as coisas seriam dali pra frente.

Mais atrás, tinha uma cadeira dominada em sua maioridade por garotas, e eu não reconheci muito bem nenhuma delas, embora fossem as que tivessem me chamado pra brincar. A quarta fileira tinha uma garota que parecia uma boneca, com olhos brancos típicos do clã Hyuuga, junto com Kiba e uma criança que tinha cheiro de insetos, provavelmente do clã Aburame. O resto da classe também não me era conhecida, havia dois ou três garotos que cresceram comigo no orfanato, mas como todos os outros lá, eles me odiavam, e agora conversavam com outros garotos como eles deveriam me espancar a cada oportunidade que tivessem. Quando perguntaram por que ele queria machucar uma menina, ele insistiu que eu era um garoto, e os garotos ameaçaram contar pro sensei se ele continuasse com isso, efetivamente calando sua boca.

Depois do que pareceram horas explicando sobre o que nós iriamos aprender, e porque, e dizer que nós não estaríamos aprendendo nada relativo a shurikens e kunais – que parecia ser o tema preferido da sala – por algum tempo, ambos começaram a explicar sobre o funcionamento básico de chakra, e pediram que nós anotássemos tudo o que eles diziam.

Assim transcorreu o primeiro dia. E o segundo. E o terceiro, e quando me dei conta, já tinha desistido de contar quantas semanas se passaram.

Foi mais ou menos dois meses depois, que pra empolgação geral da sala, eles nos levaram do lado de fora, pra mostrar como se usa uma shuriken – e isso só após explicar a parte teórica, e fazer as crianças prometerem que não tentariam jogar isso umas nas outras. Só por via das dúvidas, no entanto, as shurikens ali não tinham corte.

Um a um, todos os alunos puderam pegar a shuriken e passar para os próximos, pra que vissem e sentissem nas mãos como era uma, antes de tentarem arremessa-las.

Quando tentaram passar pra mim, e fiz que não e indiquei o próximo garoto do meu lado, que deu de ombros e, ansioso, começou a rodar a estrela de metal no dedo.

Os senseis demonstraram a maneira correta de se segurar cada uma, e em seguida como se atirar corretamente pra não se cortar, caso fosse de verdade. Depois, Iruka – o sensei com cicatriz – puxou uma prancheta e começou a chamar os nomes, pra que cada um tivesse uma primeira sensação prática da coisa.

-Uchiha Sasuke – ele chamou depois de algum tempo, enquanto Mizuki retirava a shuriken do tronco pintado com um alvo, e a entregava pra Sasuke com um sorriso. O garoto mirou bem, e arremessou, enterrando a estrela quase no centro matemático do alvo. – Muito bem Sasuke, foi o melhor resultado até agora!

Ele só sorriu meio sem jeito.

-Uzumaki Naruto – Iruka disse, fazendo uma careta como se tivesse acabado de engolir algo ruim.

-Não...

-O que?

-Não... – eu disse, apontando pro último garoto atrás de mim, Uzushi alguma coisa – Eu não quero jogar.

-O que? – ambos os senseis repetiram, meio surpresos por isso, e agora a turma toda olhava pra mim – Como assim não quer, nós passamos um tempão estudando sobre isso, é o teste prático. Você tem que fazer!

Mizuki estreitou os olhos meio irritado, apertando a shuriken entre os dedos como se tencionasse se as consequências seriam graves se ele a jogasse em mim.

-Não quero – repeti, sorrindo internamente com o caminho que tinha decidido seguir, e quanta confusão isso provavelmente me traria – Eu não quero matar ninguém.

Todos os garotos pareceram surpresos, enquanto os menos brilhantes finalmente se davam conta do que o restante já sabia. Shurikens eram armas afiadas, nós treinávamos pra joga-las em pessoas, pra mata-las.

-Naruto, você não vai matar ninguém – Iruka disse com paciência, parecia ter esquecido por hora que me odiava – Isso é apenas uma prova prática, é um tronco de madeira, você não precisa matar ninguém...

-Eu nunca vou matar ninguém – disse – Não quero treinar pra isso.

Isso pegou algumas pessoas de surpresa, Sasuke e Kiba me olharam curiosos, e no geral, os outros filhotes de clãs. Crianças civis não entendiam muito das coisas nessa idade, portanto, os que não estavam ligando os pontos ou pensando no que eu falei estavam zombando de mim. Por alguma razão, algo me dizia que esses seriam os que morreriam primeiro, e do modo mais patético entre aquelas pessoas.

Como era de se esperar, eu fui bastante resoluto em nem sequer tocar em qualquer shuriken, kunai, ou mesmo em senbons, que os senseis insistiram que não eram usadas pra arremessar em pessoas. Enquanto Iruka parecia muito disposto a continuar insistindo, Mizuki era a favor de me dar zero em todos os testes que eu me recusava a fazer, e até alguns dos que eu fazia, e no geral, me expulsar da academia. Não aconteceu. O Hokage veio um dia conversar comigo sobre o por que de eu me recusar a fazer as provas, e eu disse apenas que nunca mataria ninguém.

Foi a resposta definitiva pra muitas perguntas daquele ponto em diante.

Os meses foram passando na academia, e junto com kunais e shurikens, eu me neguei também a aprender qualquer coisa sobre chakra. Quer dizer, eu já sabia tudo aquilo que eles estavam tentando explicar, e se me dessem uma hora, sabia que conseguiria acostumar aquele corpo a usar shurikens novamente, mas eu não queria. Por alguma razão, não queria matar, pelo menos não daquela vez. Eu já tinha tido tantas vidas como samurais, e mesmo algumas como shinobis e kunoiches antes da formação das aldeias escondidas, já tinha matado muitas pessoas, muito mais do que qualquer um nesse mundo. Não queria fazer mais isso, ou pelo menos não por enquanto, não com aquele corpo, não era pedir demais era?

Eu já tinha idade o bastante pra moldar chakra. Não teria se fosse uma criança comum, mas naquele corpo Uzumaki, eu podia. Já tinha chakra o bastante pra fazer um jutsu rank A sem cair de cansaço, e podia ter rasgado o selo em qualquer momento que eu desejasse. Não fiz isso. Por aquelas pessoas, pelo Hokage, pela Rin, pela Anko, pela Yugao, pelo Ibiki, pela Mikoto, pela Tsume, e principalmente pelo Kakashi, eu viveria como humano. Cresceria como humano, e protegeria aquelas pessoas como humano. Usaria aquele corpo que eles amavam pra proteger todas as pessoas que o amavam. Eu sentia que devia isso a eles, e que devia isso a Kenshin.

Kenshin... eu demorei tanto tempo pra entender. Aquela ânsia desesperada que ele sentia de proteger as pessoas ao seu redor. Agora eu entendo, e ia seguir seus passos. O meu mais inconsequente, idiota, problemático e amado aprendiz.

Assim, que quando o Hokage veio conversar comigo de novo, me perguntando por que eu não queria aprender a usar chakra, e se eu não queria ser um shinobi, eu apenas o interrompi.

-Hokage-sama, eu posso aprender a usar uma espada?

-Uma espada, Naruto-kun? – ele deixou os ombros caírem – Você quer aprender?

-Sim!

-Mas você não usa kunais ou shurikens, por que uma...

-Uma Shinai – eu disse, o surpreendendo um pouco – Posso treinar com uma shinai?

Eu detestava usar shinais, mas era isso ou nada. Naquele momento, tinha certeza que isso era a única coisa que faria sentido pra ele. O Hokage acabou concordando, embora pela sua cara eu pudesse dizer que ele achava que era só o capricho de uma criança, ou um interesse passageiro.

Quase ri comigo mesmo com a desilusão que aquilo seria pra ele.

Outra coisa sobre a academia: Havia algumas classes separadas, já que nem todas as matérias eram necessárias para o currículo de shinobi ou kunoiche padrão. Uma dessas classes era a de Kenjutsu, e era também a que mais tinha alunos, juntamente a que mais tinha mais alunos que desistiam depois de algum tempo. O pensamento, apesar de tolo, era bastante compreensível quando se tem em mente que estávamos lidando com crianças:

"Se eu posso usar uma kunai pra matar alguém de longe, por que usar uma espada?"

Era isso que a maioria pensava, por isso a cada ano, só um ou dois estudantes se formavam com Kenjutsu em seus currículos. A maioria preferia a classe de estratégias de assalto ou taijutsu, já que pareciam ser mais objetivas.

Levou uma semana, e eu já podia me dizer o melhor aluno de Kenjutsu da academia. Apesar de ser extremamente irritante ter que aprender aqueles katas praticamente inúteis com uma shinai mais irritante ainda, eu me foquei nisso, e foi muito fácil. Eu já tinha vivido como samurai dezenas de vezes, e tinha pessoalmente criado vários estilos de espadas, algumas tão poderosas que foram classificadas como sagradas. Nenhuma, no entanto, era tão formidável quanto a minha obra prima, o Hiten Mitsurugi ryuu, a espada sagrada que voa pelos céus. Durante séculos, cada aprendiz cujo ensinado esse estilo era tido como o samurai mais poderoso da época. Alguns deles foram assassinos terríveis, outros santos que inspiraram gerações. Mas todos tinham uma coisa em comum, eram órfãos, e sempre traziam uma mudança nos ventos da sua época. A última pessoa a usar esse estilo foi Kenshin, e ele, como Battousai, mudou o regime de governo no continente a séculos atrás. Era hora do mundo sentir mais uma vez o peso dessa espada.

Por me manter resoluto na minha posição de não aprender nem como usar armas shinobis, ou chakra, eu era com muita certeza o pior aluno da sala. Minhas notas eram tão baixas que eu começava a achar que nem notas eu teria se não fosse meu desempenho prodigioso em Kenjutsu, então eu também podia me gabar de ser um gênio, e ao mesmo tempo, um perdedor. É, se as coisas fossem simples demais, perderiam a graça. Nas classes de Kenjutsu, o sensei – um cara da idade de Kakashi, chamado Gekko – sempre me usava como exemplo, e acabamos desenvolvendo o costume de ter uma partida no fim da aula, o que acabou por inspirar os alunos a continuarem na sala dele, pelo menos alguns dos mais obstinados. Depois de alguns meses ele decidiu que não tinha mais nada que eu pudesse aprender com Shinai, e passamos a usar espadas de madeira, que imitavam a forma e o peso de uma katana real. Não mudou em nada o meu desempenho, se não, apenas melhorou, por usar algo mais parecido com uma katana de verdade do que shinai. Já tinha um ano que estávamos na academia, quando duas coisas aconteceram. Uma delas mais importante que a outra.

Primeiro: Todo o clã Uchiha foi massacrado, por Itachi.

Segundo: Hayate-sensei decidiu que eu era bom o bastante pra aprender o estilo dele, algo chamado Shigure Soen Ryu.

Quanto ao estilo de Hayate, ele era tão simples quanto efetivo. Se tratavam apenas de oito formas básicas, quatro ofensivas e quatro defensivas, que podiam ser desdobradas em milhares de combinações, se usadas corretamente. Era um estilo interessante, eu tinha que admitir, mas não chegava perto de nenhum dos que eu tinha criado, e passava a léguas do Mitsurugi ryu. Ainda assim, eu estava grato por aprender, novos estilos sempre eram bem vindos para espadachins.

Quanto a Itachi e o clã Uchiha... Eu não acreditei em uma palavra do que disseram. Itachi tinha sido nomeado como um nukennin rank S, e que qualquer shinobi de Konoha deveria fugir imediatamente caso topassem com ele, exceto os Hunter-nin, que deveriam atacar com intenção de matar. Eu não entendia o que poderia mover Itachi, o gentil Itachi, que vinha me visitar toda a semana no orfanato, a cometer um genocídio contra seu próprio clã. Mas tinha algo de errado nisso, alguma peça fora do lugar, algo que eu descobriria, e eu tinha a estranha certeza que Danzou poderia me dar algumas pistas.

Mas por hora, eu tinha que me formar.

O assassinato de sua família devastou Sasuke. Ele passou de uma criança gentil, apesar de séria, para um cara completamente frio que não gostava de ter alguém num raio de cinco metros dele. Por alguma razão, isso só fez com que todas as garotas da sala se apaixonassem por ele, e passassem a persegui-lo e lutar pra ver quem se sentaria com ele.

-Problemáticos... – era o que Shikamaru murmurava nessas situações.

O quimono com folhas de videira não me servia mais, então fui comprar um novo. O dono do estabelecimento não me deixou entrar, e só quando ameacei trazer o Hokage comigo, é que ele, de má vontade, permitiu que eu escolhesse algo pra vestir. Havia poucos quimonos, e os que haviam eram femininos em sua maioria – não que eu me importasse realmente, mas acabei encontrando um bem simples, branco e bem fino, pra usar junto com um azul escuro, um pouco mais pesado. Os comprei imediatamente, mesmo o vendedor tendo me cobrado dez vezes mais do que o preço real deles. Eles eram bem grandes, mas eu calculava que seriam exatamente do meu tamanho quando me formasse, no próximo ano... Isso se me deixarem passar só com kenjutsu e taijutsu no currículo.

Apesar da sala toda não me ver com bons olhos por causa: A: Dos pais deles que diziam que eu devia ser evitado como a praga, B: Por que era o pior aluno, C: Por que mais da metade ainda acreditava piamente que eu era uma menina, eu consegui o feito de fazer alguns bons amigos. Kiba era alguém interessante de se ter por perto, ele era hiperativo, cabeça oca, e falava qualquer coisa que lhe viesse a cabeça, pra depois pensar sobre ela. Apesar disso, era uma pessoa daquelas que se pode contar pra estender a mão e te puxar pra cima quando você cai. Shikamaru era preguiçoso, e reclamava sobre ter que fazer qualquer coisa que não dormir ou observar as nuvens, mas tampouco se absteria de estender a mão ou dar metade do seu lanche pra um cachorro faminto. Chouji era o seu melhor amigo, e apesar de ser forte como um adulto, perdia a maioria das lutas por não ter coragem de bater em alguém. Ino era o que você poderia chamar de uma patricinha mimada, que passava metade do tempo dela bolando dietas estranhas a base de coisas mais estranhas ainda, e a outra metade correndo atrás de Sasuke, mas ela era uma boa pessoa pra se conversar. Sakura nem tanto, ela só sabia falar sobre o Sasuke, e então ela e Ino começariam a brigar. Alem disso, pra chamar atenção, ela tinha desenvolvido o hábito irritante de zombar de qualquer pessoa com notas mais baixas que a dela, independente do caso se essa pessoa teria uma facilidade extrema pra fazê-la comer terra ou não. Com essa mentalidade, duvido que sequer chegasse a chunnin. Então decidi que não adiantaria fazer amizade com um cadáver ambulante como ela.

Sasuke era uma incógnita, ele seria um bom amigo se não agisse como se tivesse um pau enfiado no rabo, e no geral, passasse noventa por cento do seu tempo tramando vinganças ou imaginando fantasias em que ele derrotasse Itachi de maneiras mirabolantes. Decidi que deixa-lo com seu espaço era o melhor a se fazer.

O próximo e último acontecimento digno de nota aconteceu alguns meses antes da minha formatura. Eu estava com doze anos, meus cabelos chegavam até o meio das costas, e Mizuki veio ter comigo na hora do almoço.

-Ei Naruto, eu soube que Hayate-sensei esta te ensinando como um aprendiz pessoal, isso é verdade?

Aquilo já tinha quase dois anos.

-Sim, Mizuki-sensei.

-Você deve estar se dando bem na aula dele, eu soube que ele nunca aceitou nenhum aluno como aprendiz, pra aprender o estilo pessoal dele. Dizem que é o mais poderoso do país do fogo.

Estreitei os olhos, mas tentei parecer uma criança doce e inocente... Não tanto, uma vez um garoto tentou me beijar por eu parecer doce demais, não queria nada do tipo voltando a acontecer.

-Hai, foi uma honra ele me escolher entre tantos...

-Bem, não é nenhuma novidade, você é o melhor aluno da classe dele – ele disse com orgulho, mas algo nos seus olhos me chamou a atenção, eram tão falsos quanto um estuprador que convida uma garotinha pra comprar doces, e a leva pra um beco escuro – Mas você sabe que só com isso não vai passar, não?!

-Não?

-Não, é muito pouca coisa. Você insiste em não aprender a usar chakra ou armas, então tem que mostrar que pode dar conta de ser um ninja, em missões de verdade...

-Como eu faço isso? – queria só ver onde ele ia chegar...

-Bem, eu não devia te contar isso, é um teste secreto da aldeia, mas como odiaria ver um estudante brilhante como você reprovar, eu vou dizer...

E ele me veio com a mentira mais estupida que eu já ouvi na minha vida toda. E isso contava com os milhares de anos fora daquele corpo. Supostamente, havia um pergaminho escondido na torre Hokage, que "supostamente" escondia todas técnicas secretas das aldeias, e "supostamente", se um estudante conseguisse rouba-lo e levar fora do perímetro da vila, antes de ser pego, e entregar a um instrutor, ele receberia um bônus pra se tornar gennin, e dependendo do desempenho, podia passar até mesmo pra chunnin.

Fiquei me perguntando que tipo de idiota cairia num truque tão estúpido desses, mas tratei de me fazer de sonsa... sonso – eu tinha treinado pra me referir a mim no masculino, pra que não cometesse erros estranhos quando conversasse com alguém, não era difícil, apesar de não fazer isso a muito tempo – e fingir que tinha caído na conversa dele. Mizuki combinou a hora que eu deveria encontra-lo fora da aldeia pra entregar-lhe o pergaminho, e me deu algumas dicas de como passar pelos testes – a segurança.

Depois da aula, em vez de voltar para o meu apartamento, – não sei se cheguei a mencionar isso, mas agora eu tinha um. Ficava num bairro civil perto do distrito Inuzuka, e era bem barato. Yugao, a ANBU que tomava conta de mim (secretamente) desde que eu sai do orfanato morava no apartamento ao lado do meu – eu discretamente fui até a mansão Hokage, e depois de brigar por meia hora com a secretária, eu consegui entrar no escritório do Hokage. Contei a história toda pra ele, e o velho, com um sorriso diabólico, me deu minha primeira missão, uma rank A.

Eu sabia que ele ficava entediado ali dentro, mas ao ponto de tramar algo daquele tipo...

Bem, chegando a noite, eu passei por toda a segurança – O Hokage decidiu que seria um bom teste pra mim – e depois corri por Konoha com o pergaminho amarrado nas costas. Um ANBU com máscara de Urso fez uma vistoria na área, e fez sinal pra mim avançar, como tínhamos combinado. Troquei rapidamente o pergaminho verdadeiro por um falso, que ele jogou pra mim, e sai pelo portão, correndo por cima dos galhos até chegar numa clareira no meio da floresta. Agora estava por minha conta (apesar de Yugao estar por perto, como sempre, é claro, sem eu saber).

Mizuki parecia extremamente ansioso no meio daquela clareira, e eu por um momento me perguntei como diabos ele tinha se tornado um shinobi. Tratei de montar uma expressão boba no rosto, antes de pular para o chão.

-Mizuki-sensei, eu trouxe o pergaminho pro senhor, isso quer dizer que eu passei?

Vi ele esconder uma kunai nas costas, enquanto se voltava pra mim.

-Claro Naruto, me entregue o pergaminho, e eu vou te mostrar sua recompensa...

-Claro!

Fiz que ia lhe entregar o pergaminho, mas no momento em que ia joga-lo bem na cara dele, e sacar a espada de madeira das costas, Iruka pulou para a clareira. Parecia extremamente zangado, e por sinal, não sabia o que estava se passando ali.

-Naruto! Como você pode – ele parou de falar ao notar Mizuki ali – Mizuki-sensei, o que você...

Por estar distraído com a aparição súbita de Iruka, não pude evitar que Mizuki tomasse o pergaminho das minhas mãos. Ele me acertou uma cotovelada no rosto, e atirou uma kunai com papel bomba na clareira, antes de se virar e correr.

Imediatamente pulei e arrastei Iruka pra trás de uma árvore, enquanto a explosão enviava terra e lascas de madeira pra todo lado.

-Iruka-sensei, por que veio pra cá?

-Por que?! Você pergunta por que?! Você roubou o pergaminho e ainda...

-Espere, o Hokage não disse nada pra ninguém?!

-O que? – ele pareceu verdadeiramente confuso.

Droga velho... estava tão entediado assim?! Podia apostar que ele estava rindo muito, vendo a cena na sua bola de cristal.

-Te explico no caminho, temos que pegar o Mizuki.

Ele não teve tempo de concordar, e eu já estava na frente dele, então tudo o que lhe restou foi me seguir, pelos galhos.

Pelo seu cheiro, eu podia dizer exatamente em que direção estava indo, mas fingi estar um pouco confuso, antes de segui-lo, afirmando que ele estaria tomando o rumo mais curto possível pra fora do território do país do fogo, e de fato estava. Iruka correu ao meu lado e perguntou o que estava acontecendo, e eu lhe expliquei por alto que aquela era uma missão, e que o pergaminho com Mizuki era falso. Disse pra ele sobre o suposto "teste" que Mizuki me contou no horário de almoço na academia, e sobre como tinha achado aquilo estranho e contado para o Hokage. Levou todo o caminho pra explicar, e no final encontramos Mizuki correndo devagar. Se estava cansado ou se estava confiante que tinha nos eliminado com um simples papel bomba eu não sabia, o fato é que não tinha ideia de como ele tinha se tornado um chunnin.

Como era minha missão, Iruka não tentou nada, apenas ficou por perto caso eu precisasse, assim como Yugao – "sem que eu me desse conta disso" – estava fazendo. Pulei no galho a frente de Mizuki, e ele parou de correr, um sorriso insano pintando seu rosto:

-Então você descobriu não, Naruto, que esse não era um teste?

-Por que o senhor quer o pergaminho proibido Mizuki-sensei? – decidi seguir meu papel na jogada, já que era a coisa mais simples a se fazer.

-Por que? Você é idiota – ele riu – Alguém que não sabe nada de chakra como você não deve ser capaz de entender, mas qualquer um que dominar os jutsus desse pergaminho pode fazer qualquer coisa. Eu vou dominar todos, e então me tornar forte o bastante pra fazer o que quiser!

Iruka pulou pro galho ao lado do meu antes que eu pudesse responder, irritado o bastante pra esquecer que aquilo seria uma missão.

-Mizuki! Devolva esse pergaminho pra nós, e volte pra Konoha!

Ele apenas riu como um maníaco.

-E por que eu faria isso? – ele se voltou pra mim – Ei Naruto, você sabia, que tem uma coisa sobre você que todo mundo sabe, um grande segredo que é proibido a você saber?

Jura...?

-Segredo...? – tentei parecer surpreendido. Iruka ficou com uma expressão grave ao meu lado.

-Mizuki pare! É contra a lei!

-Você sabia Naruto, a razão por todos te odiarem, é por que você...

Iruka pulou e lançou uma ressalva de kunais em Mizuki, que apenas usou o galho como impulso pra pular ainda mais pra trás, sacando uma fumma shuriken das costas.

-Você é a raposa de nove caudas, que matou o pai de Iruka, doze anos atrás!

A shuriken acertou um galho, e ficou fincada nele. Eu tentei parecer surpreso, e notei que Yugao se pôs em posição pra intervir a qualquer momento necessário. Não foi preciso.

-Naruto, não acredite nele! – Iruka gritou, trocando socos com o, até então, parceiro – Você não é a raposa, você é um shinobi da vila!

-Não Naruto! É por isso que todos te odeiam e querem te matar! Você matou os pais do Iruka, e dezenas de outros shinobis naquela noite – Mizuki sacou a segunda Shuriken moinho das sombras das costas, e acertou um chute no queixo de Iruka, que foi mandado pra trás – Mas não se preocupe! Eu vou te livrar da dor de ser um demônio!

Pude notar Yugao segurar ela própria uma shuriken gigante, pronta pra desviar aquela caso eu desse sinais de que não iria reagir. Iruka tentou se jogar na frente, mas eu apenas o contornei, e agarrei a shuriken pelo lado sem corte dela.

-Ne... Mizuki – eu disse, do modo mais frio possível – Você me fez quebrar meu juramento.

Laguei a shuriken no chão, e saquei a espada de madeira das costas, correndo em direção a ele. Foi tão fácil que seria ridículo chamar aquilo de uma luta. Bastou três golpes, o primeiro, nas costelas, desviando de um soco, o segundo, na dobra do joelho, o fazendo cair, e o último na nuca, o pondo pra dormir em menos de cinco segundos. Peguei o pergaminho, conferindo se havia qualquer armadilha nele, mas estava limpo, e o joguei pra Iruka, que ainda me olhava com cara de tacho.

-Missão cumprida.

-Naruto, eu...

-Não se preocupe com isso Iruka – sorri, colocando a espada de madeira de volta na bainha de bambu amarada as minhas costas – Eu já sabia disso.

Mesmo Neko, cinco galhos acima de nós, pareceu surpresa.

-Mas... como...?

-Bem, eu nasci no mesmo dia que a Kyuubi atacou a aldeia, e vendo como todo mundo parecia me odiar, decidi pesquisar um pouco – ergui o quimono, revelando o estomago liso. Bastou concentrar um pouco de chakra, pra que a espiral do selamento ficasse visível – E além disso, é fácil de perceber quando se tem as pistas certas.

-Entendo...

Ele pegou o pergaminho, e caminhamos lado a lado em direção a vila. Parecia que ele estava tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas sempre que abria a boca pra falar, acabava ficando quieto de novo.

-Ne... Naruto – ele disse por fim – Quer comer um ramen?

Apenas sorri pra ele:

-Hai.

A notícia de Mizuki ter roubado o pergaminho proibido, e ter sido preso, estava correndo de boca em boca no outro dia, mas todas as versões diziam que eu tinha o ajudado, e que no final, Iruka conseguiu prender nós dois. Por mais que ambos negassemos, ninguém parecia acreditar, e os pedidos de que eu fosse preso e interrogado, ou mais preferencialmente morto por traição irritaram o Hokage ao ponto dele revelar que tudo tinha sido uma missão de treinamento, e ponto final. Hayate me deu uma katana de verdade quando eu dominei completamente o Shigure soen ryu, e criei minha versão do oitavo movimento, Hyosho no Ame, chuva de lâminas de gelo.

Eu aceitei a katana grato, era uma bela espada, mas também disse a ele que nunca a usaria, já que tinha prometido nunca matar. Ele pareceu meio incrédulo disso, mas acabou dando de ombros. Disse que a espada era minha pra fazer o que quisesse, e que de qualquer forma, estava orgulhoso de mim.

O resto do ano passou sem nenhuma complicação, e quando me formei, foi como o pior entre os piores alunos, mas o melhor entre os melhores praticantes de kenjutsu do ano. É, se fossem simples, as coisas perderiam a graça. A bandana que eu pedi tinha uma faixa negra não muito comprida, e ficou amarrada em torno do meu bíceps direito. Eu iria coloca-la em torno do pescoço, mas alguém me deu um cachecol de presente.

Quase ri do jeito meio besta que Kakashi escolheu pra me dar o meu presente de formatura sem ser notado. Era um lenço de seda azul claro longo, com um bilhete preso nele, e ele arrumou de certa forma que simplesmente se chocasse com o meu rosto por causa do vento, sem tocar no chão ou sujar, claro.

"Parabéns por se formar, quem quer que seja você" – estava escrito no bilhete. Acabei rindo, e o enrolei em torno do pescoço. Com o dinheiro que tinha reunido no mês passado, comprei guardas de punho e antebraço, feitos de couro macio e maleável, bastante confortáveis e que não atrapalhavam os movimentos de punho ao se sacar uma espada.

Agora... faltava apenas a espada, então estaria pronto. Mas não podia ser qualquer espada, só havia uma que serviria realmente. Uma que eu mesmo tinha feito, após o Bakumatsu, séculos atrás, e entregado a Kenshin pessoalmente, quando ele decidiu se tornar um Rurouni.

"Gostaria de ver você ser um espadachim com essa coisa" – eu disse, jogando a katana pra ele. Agora, eu mesmo seria um espadachim com ela.

A "Rurouni no seishin", cujo nome nunca contei a ele. O espírito do andarilho, a única espada que não tirava vidas, a única lâmina que nunca provou sangue, a Sakabatou.

E no momento, ela estava a cinco dias de distância, no país do redemoinho... Tudo bem... Eu chegaria lá em três. O problema era arrumar uma desculpa pra sair da vila.

A resposta veio quase dois meses depois, mas isso não é importante agora, vamos chegar lá no devido tempo. Por hora, era apenas eu, uma espada de madeira, uma fã-girl enlouquecida de cabelos rosa e um Uchiha com um pau enfiado na bunda.


	3. Um obrigado seria bom, eu fiz seu café

_Graças aos Deuses do arroz e do sake eu consegui reescrever tudo o que tinha perdido, e num surto de inspiração movido pelas graças dos céus, consegui terminar todo o capítulo quatro também. Agora eu estou no processo de criar o capítulo cinco, e tomara que as coisas continuem tão boas quanto foram até agora. Tive uma ideia extremamente insana que vou aplicar no quinto capítulo, e talvez no sexto, e tenho certeza que vocês vão se surpreender.  
E isso serve de icentivo. Me enviem todas as ideias insanas que tiverem, e qualquer outro tipo de ideia mesmo. Aproveitem a leitura e deixem muitos comentários, tantos quanto possível.  
E mais uma vez, escrever "Muito bom", ou "continua", não é um comentário, é um tapa na minha cara. façam algo no mínimo descente.  
É isso aí cambada, aproveitem._

Fiquei observando enquanto Sakura andava de um lado pro outro, parando apenas pra discutir consigo mesmo o quando Sasuke era legal e o quão sortuda ela era por cair no mesmo time que ele, e depois olhar pra mim e jurar pra si mesma que não deixaria nenhuma garota estranha rouba-lo dela. Sasuke estava ocupado mirando a lousa como se mata-la a qualquer momento, as sobrancelhas crispadas com irritação que ele não se deixava expressar mais efetivamente, pra não perder sua pose de vingador malvado.

Todos os outros times já tinham saído com seus senseis, e só restava nós três na sala, tentando arrumar algo com que ocupar nosso próprio tempo. Ia fazer de três horas que estávamos esperando, quando senti um chakra familiar vir se aproximando, e não pude evitar ficar ansioso. O chakra parou frente a porta, e lentamente, alguém abriu a maçaneta, enquanto Kakashi, em toda sua glória e parecendo um espantalho entrou, com um olhar entediado enquanto corria os olhos por nós, sorrindo abaixo da máscara ao ver o lenço que ele e Rin tinham me dado como presente de formatura – é claro, sem eu saber disso.

Tive que me conter um bocado pra não pular a abraça-lo, de tanta falta que eu sentia dele, então me limitei a sorrir tranquilamente, a minha espada de madeira apoiada no ombro, enquanto ele coçava distraidamente o queixo coberto pela máscara.

-Vocês três são um grupo estranho...

-Você que é estranho! – Sakura gritou, apontando pra ele – Você esta atrasado, seu esquisitão!

Kakashi não pareceu nem notar enquanto Sakura apontava e gritava com ele do mesmo jeito que fazia com os garotos que queria humilhar. Ele perdeu um bom tempo analisando Sasuke, e depois a mim mesmo, não muito surpreso por eu estar com uma katana de madeira, em vez de uma de verdade. Hayate reclamou muito sobre isso com os outros instrutores. Ele ficou calado fingindo estar distraído até que Sakura parou pra respirar, e então se voltou pra ela:

-Perdão Sakura, você disse alguma coisa? – ele deu um sorriso insolente, enquanto aquela garota maluca corava vários tons de vermelho, e antes que pudesse voltar a gritar, ele desviou os olhos – Me encontrem lá em cima, no telhado.

E sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça. Me levantei e segui calmamente pelas escadas, com Sasuke logo atrás, enquanto Sakura reclamava de ter que ficar com senseis idiotas.

-Yare Yare... Vocês já chegaram –ele guardou um um livro alaranjado que estava lendo de volta na bolsa nas costas, e indicou que nos sentássemos – Bem, já que estamos aqui pra nos conhecer, por que vocês não começam falando um pouco sobre vocês?

Era algo bem simples, mas Sakura tinha que complicar tudo na cabecinha rosada dela:

-Como o que?

-Bem... seus nomes, o que gostam e não gostam, seus sonhos, coisas do tipo...

-Ah... Por que você não começa sensei? Assim podemos ver como se faz...

-Bem... Por que não?! – ele pareceu pensar, se recostando mais pra trás no condicionador de ar em que estava sentado – Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi, e eu não tenho a mínima intenção de contar pra vocês o que gosto ou desgosto – Sakura fez uma careta surpresa aqui, e até mesmo Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas – Quanto a meus sonhos... bem, eu tenho alguns hobbies...

-No fim só descobrimos o nome dele – ela murmurou.

-Por que você não vai agora, Sakura?

-Hai! – ela se pos de pé num pulo – Meu nome é Haruno Sakura! Eu gosto de... bem... de quem eu gosto... – ela olhou pra Sasuke e deu um risinho esfuziante – E meu sonho é... bem... eu quero... – outro riso esfuziante olhando pra Sasuke, que parecia infinitamente mais interessado no nada em especifico.

-Bem... e o que você detesta?

Ela apontou pra mim. Kakashi riu meio sem graça.

-Você pode ir agora Sasuke...

-Hai... Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke – longa pausa – eu não gosto de nada, exceto de tomates... – longa pausa – eu não tenho nenhum sonho... é mais como uma ambição – longa pausa – eu quero reviver meu clã... e matar uma certa pessoa...

-Humm... certo... – Kakashi disse sonolento – Agora você ruivinha...

-Eu sou um garoto...

-Certo, certo, por que não se apresenta?!

-Hai – fiquei de pé – Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, e eu gosto de fontes termais, ramen e o cheiro de ameixas brancas. Eu não gosto de pessoas fúteis e arrogantes, e o meu sonho – abri um largo sorriso agora – É proteger todas as pessoas importantes pra mim, mesmo que custe a minha vida.

Kakashi pareceu surpreso por um segundo, então os olhos dele ficaram saudosos e orgulhosos, mas durou apenas um segundo, antes dele suspirar, parecendo entediado.

-Muito bem, vocês tem personalidades bem diferentes, isso é bom. Quero que me encontrem amanhã, no campo de treinamento sete, pra fazer o teste de graduação...

-Mas sensei! – Sakura o interrompeu – Nós já fizemos o teste de graduação!

Kakashi riu de um jeito assustador, fazendo Sakura dar vários passos pra trás até cair sentada no duto de ventilação, e Sasuke erguer imediatamente a guarda.

-Vocês provavelmente vão ficar muito assustados se eu contar, mas de todos que se graduaram, apenas nove se tornarão gennins. O resto será mandado de volta pra academia pra mais um ano de treinamento.

Pude notar pelos olhos que Sasuke e Sakura estavam apavorados. Sasuke fantasiando algo sobre ter que se tornar forte pra se vingar, e Sakura provavelmente pensando algo estúpido quanto passar pra continuar no mesmo time que Sasuke. Me surpreenderia de verdade se ela vivesse até se tornar chunnin, se continuasse assim.

-Bem, vocês estão dispensados. Estejam no campo de treinamento as seis horas em ponto – ele se virou pra sair, mas pareceu lembrar de algo e se virou – Ah, e se lembrem de não tomar café da manhã, a menos que queiram vomitar tudo.

Os meus dois companheiros de time se arrepiaram, e sem nem um aceno de cabeça, voltaram pras escadas. Kakashi estava pra desaparecer, quando me notou caminhando até ele.

-Estou ansioso pro teste amanhã, Kakashi-sensei! – eu sacudi a mão dele entre as minhas, com um sorriso tão grande que ele acabou ficando sem jeito. Depois, andando até a borda do telhado, simplesmente pulei de lá. Ele correu até a borda assustado, mas eu já tinha desaparecido.

-Que garoto... – ele murmurou consigo mesmo, então notou algo na mão, e viu um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. Nele estava escrito: "Obrigado pelo cachecol" – Ah! Esse garoto...– ele quase gargalhou.

Fiquei observando as reações dele do outro telhado, após desaparecer no meio do ar usando uma técnica de velocidade parecida com o shunshin. Sorri comigo mesmo, dando as costas e segurando o cabo da minha katana de madeira, enquanto corria de volta pra casa, esperar o dia terminar e cozinhar um café da manhã reforçado pra quatro.

O tempo passou rapidamente até o outro dia, como sempre passava enquanto eu estava distraído. Arrumei bem as guardas de mão e fiz o rabo de cavalo com o cabelo ainda úmido do banho. Enquanto me vestia, acabei me distraindo com meu reflexo no espelho. Levei meus dedos a face, e tracei um risco vertical do canto do olho até chegar próximo ao queixo, em seguida outro horizontal, começando na ponte do nariz até cruzar com o outro, formando um X que ocupava todo o lado esquerdo do meu rosto. A imagem de Kenshin por um momento trocou de lugar com o meu reflexo. Olhos violeta em vez dos azuis, cabelos ruivos mais claros e pele mais pálida, do resto, éramos exatamente iguais.

Sorri tristemente, um sentimento de aperto estranho no peito, enquanto puxava a sacola com os bentos e amarrava o quimono na cintura, deixando as bordas dele presas abaixo da faixa, lisas pra que não incomodassem. Por último, puxei a katana de madeira, me perguntando quanto tempo mais demoraria pra eu ter uma oportunidade de buscar Rurouni no Seishin, e ao mesmo tempo, visitar o túmulo do meu aprendiz.

-Ei! Seu garoto estranho! Você esta atrasado!

Sorri o mais diplomaticamente que pude, enquanto Sakura apontava pra mim, soltando fogo pelas ventas de tão irritada. Sasuke não dispensou um segundo olhar pra onde eu estava.

-Mas o sensei ainda não chegou, então não tem problema – eu estendi o embrulho – Eu trouxe o nosso café da manhã...

Ela pareceu surpresa por um momento, antes de tentar acertar um tapa na sacola, tirei do caminho dela, e ela tentou de novo, e de novo, enquanto eu me esforçava pra manter o sorriso no rosto.

-Baka! O sensei disse pra não tomarmos café!

-É... mas então não vamos estar fortes pro teste...

Sasuke pareceu pensar sobre isso.

-Ele tem razão...

Sakura parou de brigar comigo imediatamente:

-É verdade! Você é tão inteligente Sasuke! – depois se voltou pra mim, que estava com cara de tacho – Idiota! Passe esse lanche pra cá!

Suspirando, passei dois embrulhos pra ela, que correu entregar um pra Sasuke, que mal dispensou um obrigado enquanto ela tagarelava sobre como ele pensava em tudo com antecedência. Puxei um pra mim mesmo, enquanto mantinha o outro fechado na sacola.

-Delicioso... – Sakura murmurou, depois de experimentar uma salsicha picada de forma que parecesse um polvo. Sim, eu fazia esse tipo de coisa – Onde você comprou?

-Eu preparei...

-Mentiroso!

Suspirei, separando os hachis e comendo meu próprio almoço perdido em pensamentos. Assim que fecharam exatamente três horas de espera, Kakashi apareceu do nada, parecendo muito feliz com ele mesmo, enquanto eu notava o padrão óbvio e perguntava que tipo de costumes estranhos ele tinha.

-Você esta atrasado! – Sakura gritou, jogando a marmita vazia na cabeça dele, que a pegou no ar.

-Gomen... É que eu encontrei uma senhora que pediu ajuda com as compras e...

-Mentiroso!

Ele suspirou também, parecia a única reação plausível a se tomar com aquela garota, que não envolvesse ignora-la ou esgana-la.

-E esse bento – ele franziu a única sobrancelha visível – Eu pensei ter dito pra vocês não tomarem café.

Sakura corou e começou a gaguejar coisas nem nenhum sentido, apontando pra mim.

-Gomen, sensei, a culpa é minha – estendi a sacola – Aqui, preparei um pro senhor também...

Ele pareceu surpreso, pegou o bento e o abriu, aspirando a fumaça que escapou dele.

-Você é mesmo uma boa menina...

-Eu sou um garoto...

-Hai, Hai... Itadakimasu!– ele se virou, e um segundo depois, o bento estava vazio, enquanto ele esfregava comicamente a barriga – Estava delicioso, obrigado. Na verdade...

Ele mirou seriamente Sasuke e Sakura, até a sua expressão cair de volta pra algo bobo.

-Vocês deviam agradecer o Naruto-kun, o teste vai ser pesado e vocês vão precisar de um café da manhã reforçado.

Ambos pareceram surpresos, Sakura, de fato, pareceu muito mais surpresa, e de novo começou a gaguejar como uma idiota.

-Bem, por você ter notado a pista secreta, ou apenas por ser mais legal que seus outros companheiros, você já esta um passo mais perto de se tornar gennin – acabei sorrindo sem graça, enquanto Sasuke me fuzilava como se eu tivesse pessoalmente assassinado toda sua família, e não Itachi – O teste é bastante simples, tudo o que vocês tem de fazer é tomar esses guizos de mim. Vocês tem até o meio dia...

-Mas sensei! Só tem dois sinos! – Sakura disse, apontando pra cintura dele, a outra mão levantada como se ela estivesse numa sala de aula.

-Hai, isso quer dizer que de vocês três, pelo menos um será enviado de volta pra academia.

Fingi não perceber o olhar assassino de Sasuke e Sakura, enquanto ele provavelmente fantasiava sobre o vingador, e ela sobre sonhos cor-de-rosa de amor e felicidade e ursinhos de pelúcia. Kakashi deu sinal pra começarmos, e eu tratei de desaparecer da frente dele.

"Hum... eles são bons em se esconder... Sakura, Sasuke ali... mas cadê o Naruto..." – ele puxou um livro laranja da bolsa, e começou a ler distraidamente, embora seus olhos estivessem na verdade atento aos seus arredores. Nenhum gennin recém saído da academia seria capaz de bater de frente com um jounnin, mas isso era por que era impossível que eles chegassem perto sem que eles notassem. Poder era muito relativo nesse mundo shinobi.

Pulei para o mesmo galho que Sasuke estava agachado, analisando Kakashi, e dei uma leve batida nele com as sandálias pra chamar sua atenção. Ele imediatamente se virou com uma kunai, enquanto eu segurei sua mão.

-Calma, sou eu...

-O que diabos você quer? – ele pareceu zangado, e eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Se irrita-lo era tão fácil, ele não viveria muito mais que Sakura.

-Esse teste tem a ver com trabalho de equipe, nós precisamos trabalhar juntos pra recuperar os sinos...

-Mas tem apenas dois!

-Por isso, tem dois apenas pra nos fazer ir um contra os outros. Sozinhos, não temos chance contra um jounnin de elite como Kakashi, precisamos trabalhar juntos.

-Eu não vou arriscar a chance e ser mandado de volta pra academia. Eu quero ficar com um sino.

Suspirei. Aquilo ia ser mais difícil do que eu tinha imaginado.

-Ok, veja por esse lado – eu blefei – Sakura é fraca, se pegarmos os sinos, ela com certeza vai ser mandada de volta. Alem disso, você é o último do clã Uchiha, eles não podem reprovar você, a vila perderia prestígio se isso acontecesse.

Sasuke pareceu meio irritado por ter sido lembrado sobre sua condição de último Uchiha, e perdeu alguns segundos devaneando mentalmente sobre como ia ser um grande vingador quando crescesse. Depois disso, ele concordou comigo, e eu disse pra ele esperar uma chance de atacar diretamente, enquanto eu criaria uma distração.

Mas antes, eu tinha que encontrar a Sakura, e tentar enfiar naquela cabeça dura cor-de-rosa dela que faria com que ela e Sasuke passassem juntos.

Kakashi ficou observando Naruto ir de um galho a outro como uma bola de pingue pongue, tentando convencê-los a trabalharem juntos. Sua concentração estava toda focada na audição e no olfato, pra marcar bem suas posições e ouvir o que diziam. Ele ficou surpreso como o filho do seu sensei conseguiu levar ambos na conversa e os convencer a trabalharem juntos com ele, enquanto pensava sobre a mesma coisa que Kiba tinha pensado, cinco anos antes. "O cheiro dele é estranho... Não pra dizer se é um homem ou uma garota apenas com isso... Talvez alguma colônia?!"

Mas não importava realmente. Ele ficou bem atento, embora ainda fingisse ler, enquanto Naruto se posicionava atrás de uma moita. Sem shurikens, sem kunais e sem nenhum outro artifício shinobi comum, ele se perguntou como ele faria pra distraí-lo.

Um ataque direto era a única coisa que ele não considerou, embora pensando bem, era bem a cara dele.

Correndo, Naruto tentou ataca-lo com a katana de madeira, e se esquivou quando Kakashi tentou acerta-lo. Uma breve análise mostrou que os reflexos e a velocidade dele eram excelentes, mas quanto mais trocavam golpes, mais Kakashi percebia que não era apenas isso. O modo como se movia, o modo como ataca e esquivava, eram quase inconscientes, não precisava nem de um pensamento pra isso. Esse modo de lutar, era o que levava anos pros mais talentosos espadachins alcançarem, era a experiência gritante aliada a técnica impecável. Se a katana fosse de verdade, Kakashi já teria largado o livro pra não ser feito em pedaços.

No entanto, os ataques cumpriram com excelência seu único propósito. Distração.

Vendo sua oportunidade de ouro, Sasuke saltou do galho onde estava, e no ar, fez selos de mão. Kakashi não reparou nisso até que fosse tarde demais, e quando reparou, só lhe restou pular pra longe da bola de fogo de tamanho considerável que vinha em sua direção. Sakura aproveitou a oportunidade pra correr e tentar apanhar os sinos, correndo rente com o chão com a mão estendida, mas não seria tão fácil assim. O jounnin se virou e pisou nas costas da garota, a prendendo no chão, enquanto fazia selamentos com ambas as mãos, o livro largado em algum ponto na grama, esquecido e muito provavelmente transformado em cinzas pelo fogo.

Usando um jutsu simples de água, Kakashi lançou tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke pra longe, enquanto os dois se prendiam em um galho e se lançavam pra cima. Sakura tentou se libertar com algum taijutsu, mas mesmo com uma única mão, Kakashi conseguiu contê-la, enquanto Naruto plantava os pés no galho, e lançava Sasuke como uma bala em sua direção. No meio do ar, ele fez mais uma vez jutus, moldando uma bola de fogo enquanto Naruto corria rapidamente até ele...

A imagem borrou, e Kakashi agitou a cabeça. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, meio atordoado, ele encontrou Naruto sorrindo tranquilamente pra ele, Sakura e Sasuke segurando em suas mãos os sinos, enquanto com o selo do carneiro, infundiam chakra em seus braços.

-O que... – ele percebeu o que tinha acontecido e piscou surpreso – Genjutsu... Quando?

Naruto sorriu.

-Quando Sasuke usou o Gokakyu e o senhor se distraiu, Sakura conseguiu implantar o genjutsu. Precisamos infundir mais chakra depois, pra manter a ilusão, por isso eles estão um pouco cansados, eu fui apenas a distração.

-Então esse era o seu plano... – Kakashi sorriu orgulhoso dos três, principalmente de Naruto – Meus parabéns, todos vocês passaram com louvor. Amanhã bem cedo começam as missões do time sete.

-Hai! – Sakura gritou, contente por ainda estar com Sasuke no time – Mas sensei... os sinos, então o Naruto tinha razão?

-Sim, é um teste feito pra vocês irem um contra o outro, vocês foram muito bem percebendo isso – Ele sorriu por debaixo da máscara, pelo menos um deles... – Um amigo me disse uma vez que "Aqueles que não seguem as regras são lixo no mundo shinobi, mas aqueles que abandonam seus companheiros são bem piores do que lixo". Vamos, eu vou pagar o almoço pra vocês...

Durante o caminho, a felicidade de Sakura por ter passado acabou, e ela se ocupou resmungando insatisfeita por eu ter passado também. Na cabecinha dela, Sasuke tinha feito todo o trabalho sozinho, enquanto eu passei por esforços alheios. Não me dei ao trabalho de ficar irritado, nem Kakashi, por que tinha certeza que ele compartilhava do mesmo pensamento que eu: Com essa mentalidade, ela não vai durar muito. E era verdade, um shinobi que não sabe trabalhar em equipe, gritalhona e espalhafatosa, e obcecada por algo como ela não duraria tanto tempo se não amadurecesse. E pessoas como ela tem amadurecimentos dolorosos, não seria nada bonito de se ver...

Sasuke, como sempre, ficou estoico e alheio a qualquer coisa enquanto rumávamos para a churrascaria, onde um jounnin de barba ficava brincando com um isqueiro zipo, parecendo meio desesperando ao imaginar o tamanho da conta que teria que pagar com Chouji na mesa. Não seria pouca. Isso até ele notar Kakashi entrando ali distraído.

-Oe! Kakashi, junte-se a nós com seus estudantes, podemos rachar a conta!

-Asuma, é muita gentileza sua, obrigado...

Ele notou o Akimichi na mesa, então mandou um olhar assassino pra Asuma que sorriu tranquilamente, fechando o zipo com um clique e o embolsando, antes de chamar o garçom com um gesto e pedir mais dois quilos de carne e mais arroz. Kakashi estreitou os olhos pra ele, Asuma apenas sorriu de forma insolente.

-Garçom! Traga três quilos extras de carne! – Kakashi ordenou, fazendo Asuma piscar surpreso – Você vai se arrepender...

-Ah é... – Asuma estreitou perigosamente os olhos, dava pra ver faíscas se chocanto com a força do olhar dos dois – Aumente pra cinco quilos garçom!

-Sete quilos!

-Dez quilos!

-Vinte quilos!

O que se seguiu foi a mais estúpida demonstração de masculinidade que eu já vi na minha vida. Pesquei um punhado de carne bem tostada que Chouji não foi rápido o bastante pra pegar da grelha na mesa, e fiquei observando como ambos os "adultos" tentavam levar um ao outro para o prejuízo. Shikamaru parecia entediado demais pra prestar atenção, Sasuke estava alheio como sempre e Ino e Sakura começaram a brigar por ele na mesa, tendo breves pausas de conversa amigável pra depois voltarem a brigar de novo. Chouji apenas adorou toda a situação, se enchendo o máximo que conseguia com carne. Mesmo assim, ainda sobrou um saco enorme depois de estarmos todos satisfeitos, pelo menos trinta quilos de carne picada e temperada, que tiramos a sorte pra ver quem levaria. Eu acabei ganhando. Bem... Pelo menos não precisaria gastar com açougue aquele mês... nem no próximo, provavelmente...

Asuma e Kakashi saíram do restaurante reclamando um com o outro por causa das carteiras completamente vazias, enquanto caminhávamos por Konoha sem rumo aparente. Um a um, os membros daquele estranho grupo foram se separando, começando com Sasuke e Shikamaru, e depois Chouji que teve uma congestão e teve que ser levado pro hospital. Ino e Sakura interromperam sua briga e se despediram como velhas amigas, e no fim, só restou Kakashi, meio abatido, caminhando ao meu lado resmungando que teria que fazer um extra de missões pra pagar o resto da conta que ainda ficou pendurada.

-Ne... Naruto?

-Oe? – perguntei, enquanto jogava o saco enorme de carne nas costas, ignorando o olhar meio chocado de todo mundo por onde eu passava.

-Aquele bilhete... você...

-Ah sim – o interrompi – Desculpe não ter agradecido pessoalmente, ao senhor e a Rin-dono, mas eu gostei muito.

Ajeitei o lenço no pescoço com a outra mão, ele era um pouco mais claro do que o quimono, mas combinava perfeitamente com ele, era fresco e confortável tê-lo ali.

-Você... – ele pareceu realmente surpreso.

-Sim.

A conversa curiosamente morreu ali. Não que Kakashi não tivesse outras perguntas, eu apenas não dei chances que as fizesse. Disse que precisava guardar aquela carne antes que estragasse, e usei o shunshin de novo, enquanto ele me olhava desaparecer num fluído de movimento, parecendo perdido por um momento, e conformado depois.

No outro dia, ele não tocou naquele assunto, e eu tampouco fiz qualquer coisa pra leva-lo adiante.

-Pink em posição. Câmbio.

-Black em posição, alvo a três horas. Câmbio.

-Red em posição, requisito permissão para interceptação direta. Câmbio.

-White em posição, permissão concedida Red. Black, cerque o alvo pela direita, e Pink, de o sinal. Câmbio.

-Entendido White. Alvo parado, Red, interceptação em três... dois... um...

Um minuto depois um chiado agudo ecoou nas árvores próximas. Peguei o gato pelas patas, e um olhar ameaçador foi o bastante pra fazer a bola de pelos se encolher e ficar o mais quieto que conseguia. Kakashi, Sasuke e Sakura pularam na clareira logo após isso. O jounnin-sensei verificou o laço no pescoço do gato - ele chutava, pela milionésima vez, e não seria a última - e declarou completa mais uma vez a missão mais requisitada da História da vila da folha.

-Isso foi chato – Sakura reclamou em voz alta, pela primeira vez, todos concordaram com ela.

-Yare, Yare... – Kakashi olhou para o relógio, logo em seguida o colocando no bolso – Vocês foram muito bem, ainda temos tempo pra fazer uma ou duas missões antes do...

-Kakashi-sensei – eu disse educadamente, agora mantendo o gato abraçado no peito, ele parecia relaxar a cada minuto que passava, balançando o rabo de um lado pro outro – Será que não podemos aumentar o nível das missões pelo menos para as rank C? Apesar de tudo – apesar da Sakura – Nós estamos preparados, e sem uma missão mais complexa, não tem como o senhor avaliar o nosso rendimento corretamente e nos treinar...

Ri comigo mesmo, enquanto usava aquele mesmo tom diplomático irritante que Kenshin tinha mania de usar quando tentava me convencer. A grande maioria das nossas discussões ele ganhava, por que envolviam coisas simples como "Fazer sukyaki para o jantar em vez de arroz com peixe", ou por que ele "não queria mais ir pra aquele lugar assustador de novo" – o bordel. Minhas dúvidas quanto a masculinidade do meu aprendiz tinham caído bastante, mas o grande ponto era que ele ainda era bonitinho o bastante pras mulheres lá brigarem por ele, e tentarem contrata-lo pra trabalhar lá – Ou então o "quanto sake era horrível". Essas eram as nossas maiores discussões de sempre, e sem me dar conta, eu gostava de estende-las o máximo possível, por isso podíamos passar dias debatendo questões sobre o "quanto sake era delicioso e o quão idiota ele era".

No caminho de volta, ele não disse nada, e eu tampouco insisti por que estava ocupado perdido em pensamentos. O gato aquele ponto devia achar que estávamos indo a um lugar especial, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, por que começou a ronronar e morder carinhosamente a manga do meu quimono. Na verdade acho que ele sabia exatamente pra onde estávamos indo, mas queria mostrar que era um bom gatinho pra, quem sabe, eu decidisse ficar com ele.

Apesar de ser rotina, a secretária do Hokage nos atrasou muito mais do que seria necessário. Ela pediu pra ver nossas identificações, e então nos devolveu, e pareceu preencher relatório, pediu pra ver de novo, e chamou o garoto de recados pra ele ir comprar um doce pra ela. Depois se voltou pra nós, ajeitando os óculos, e pediu pra ver nossas identificações... de novo...

Kakashi resistiu tão bravamente que eu ao impulso de degola-la e acabar logo com isso... As coisas estavam indo mal. Eu tinha feito uma promessa de não matar, mas se continuasse encontrando tanta gente insuportável quanto a Sakura e aquela secretária, eu acabaria dizimando Konoha até o chão.

Por fim, depois de quase uma hora envolvendo embolsar e retirar identificações, ela disse que tinha algo errado comigo e eu não poderia entrar. Ameaçou chamar os seguranças pra nos tirarem dali se nós forçássemos passagem.

Estava pra dizer pra Kakashi entrar sem mim, que eu esperaria ali fora por eles, quando ele se debruçou sobre a mesa da secretária. O olhar no rosto dele era tranquilo, chegaria até a ser meio malicioso, enquanto Sakura começava a gritar indignada que ele estava cantando a secretária, como se fosse algo horrível que ela devesse dizer pra todo mundo. Kakashi não deu atenção, e a secretária estava olhando diretamente pra ele, confusa, enquanto ele levava sua mão até o rosto dela, e afagava, pra depois descer até o pescoço, e apertar um ponto muito sensível. Ela arquejou, e tremeu sob os olhos dele, que ao contrário do que se esperava, estavam gentis, tão gentis que era assustador.

-Por que a senhorita não me poupa o trabalho de esconder seu cadáver – ele disse, como se fosse algo divertido que ele estava torcendo pra ela deixa-lo fazer – E não nos deixa passar?

A única reação dela foi balançar a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo, lentamente. Avançamos, e ambos os guardas no final do corredor olharam pra mim. Um deles com desprezo gravado no olhar, o outro com simpatia e um aceno discreto. Acenei de volta, para os dois, e esperei Kakashi bater na porta e receber permissão pra entrar. Sakura atrás de nós estava quieta, ainda meio assustada com o ocorrido entre o sensei e a secretária.

-Ah, Kakashi – o Hokage mordeu o cachimbo com prazer, deixando um par de relatório cair sobre a mesa – Que bom que vocês voltaram, Funyama-sama já estava ficando apreensiva...

Mal o nome dela foi pronunciado, o gato no meu colo pareceu muito desperto e assustado, olhando ao redor e pra mim compulsivamente. Igualmente, como se escutasse seu nome, uma senhora gorda num quimono festivo abriu as portas de papel de arroz, olhando diretamente pro seu adorável – pobre – gatinho.

-Tora-chan! – ela o arrancou dos meus braços e o apertou entre os seios com tanta força que os olhos do bicho saltaram – Eu estava tão preocupada, você sai pra dar esses passeios, e eu não aguento de ansiedade te esperando!

Em seguida ela se voltou pra mim, e temi que fosse me abraçar também, mas ela apenas beliscou a minha bochecha.

-Obrigado por trazer meu gatinho adorável de volta, você é uma boa menina...

E ela deixou uma nota de cinquenta ryo em minhas mãos.

-Por que todo mundo acha que eu sou uma garota... – murmurei comigo mesmo, parecendo cansado, mas na verdade estava rindo por dentro.

-É por que você é uma gracinha – Kakashi empurrou minha cabeça pra baixo, quase a sacudindo de um lado pro outro, enquanto me afagava no que seria uma demonstração grotesca de carinho.

O Hokage apenas com isso, carregando um bocado de erva no cachimbo:

-Vocês querem mais missões? – ele perguntou, abrindo uma gaveta – Acho que ainda tem tempo antes de vocês tirarem o dia...

-Hokage-sama, se o senhor não se importa – Kakashi disse, enquanto eu fugia pra longe do seu alcance, meio surpreendido pelo que achava que ele ia fazer – Eu conversei com meu time, e acredito que estejamos prontos pra uma missão rank C, se o senhor não tiver objeções...

Ele fechou a gaveta.

-Bem, se o seu time concorda – Sakura estava prestes a discordar, mas um olhar feroz de Sasuke a calou – Eu não vejo por que não.

Assim, ele abriu outra gaveta, puxando um rolo-listagem e o examinando, aparentemente alheio aos gritos ensandecidos de um certo gato que tentava desesperadamente fugir do colo de uma senhora, no andar de baixo.

-Bem... temos algumas missões rank C simples que vocês podem pegar pra verem se estão prontos – ele desenrolou mais o pergaminho – Bem, vejamos... derrotar alguns bandidos no Oeste, assassinar um coletor de impostos ganancioso, construir um celeiro – ele pareceu surpreendido com essa, depois achou uma explicação no papel – Bem, aparentemente é um celeiro bem grande... vejamos... Matar um urso que esta causando problemas numa vila do norte, exorcizar um espírito maligno no templo da aldeia da fumaça... por que diabos mandaram isso pra nós?! Bem... mais bandidos, mais assassinatos...

Ele ficou divagando sobre as missões por um bom tempo, e quando estava prestes a ir ver se ele realmente estava acordado ou falando durante o sono, ele disse algo interessante:

-...Tem também, escoltar uma princesa até o país da fechadura, escoltar um construtor de pontes até a vila das ondas, mais ratos...

-Hokage-sama – chamei sua atenção educadamente, e podia jurar que sua cabeça deu uma guinada, como se fosse acordado abruptamente – Se não houver objeções, eu gostaria de pedir a missão do construtor de pontes, por favor...

Ninguém disse, nada, Kakashi me olhou curiosamente, assim como o Hokage, e Sasuke não pareciar ter nada além do que o desprezo de sempre pra qualquer coisa que não fosse ele ou tomates. Sakura, previsivelmente, me olhava com tanta raiva quanto ele, embora não entendesse exatamente por que diabos os dois se irritavam tanto comigo...

-Bem Naruto, não vejo por que não – ele disse – Mas por que essa missão em especial te interessa?

Já tinha bolado uma resposta pra essa pergunta, por isso ela veio na ponta da língua:

-Bem, eu nunca sai da aldeia da folha, então gostaria de viajar um pouco – eu disse, mas antes que ele respondesse, conclui – E também, uma missão como essa nos daria experiência sobre como lutar protegendo uma pessoa, e ao mesmo tempo, como lutar em terrenos desconhecidos. Acho que isso seria benéfico nesse momento do nosso treinamento, Hokage-sama...

Ele me olhou verdadeiramente impressionado por um segundo, então tragou o cachimbo, orgulhoso. Kakashi afagou minha cabeça novamente, mas dessa vez normalmente, sem quase enfiar minha cara no chão.

-Muito bem. Enquanto haveriam outras missões que te proporcionariam tanta experiência quanto essa, eu ainda entendo o desejo de viajar de uma pessoa que nunca saiu da vila – o Hokage sorriu, mordendo o cabo do cachimbo entre os caninos, que ainda pareciam fortes e afiados pra sua idade avançada – Se o seu grupo não tiver nada a dizer contra isso... – ele esperou, mas ninguém se pronunciou – Muito bem. Time sete, estou atribuindo a vocês a missão de escolta e proteção do construtor de pontes, até a vila da Onda, no país da névoa. Vocês aceitam?

-Hai – dissemos em uníssomo.

-Muito bem, Kokoro! – ele chamou, e instantes depois a secretária dos infernos estava ali novamente – Kokoro, você poderia por favor chamar...

-Esse pirralho esta causando problemas para o senhor, Hokage? – ela perguntou sem nem olhar pra ele, me fuzilando com o olhar – Não se preocupe, eu vou...

Ela veio na minha direção como se fosse me esganar. Segurei o cabo da katana, bastaria um movimento...

-KOKORO! – o Hokage se levantou, e intenção assassina vazou de cada poro seu, efetivamente ponto a mulher de joelhos – Como se atreve? Eu ia pedir pra chamar Tazuna-san no hotel, sua missão foi aceita. Vá imediatamente, e quando voltar, venha falar comigo!

Ele se sentou novamente, recolhendo o Ki que ainda permeava a sala. A secretária se levantou e saiu, longe dos olhares vidrados de Sakura e Sasuke, e dos tristes de Kakashi e do velho. Eu apenas sorri tranquilamente.

-Desculpe por isso, Naruto-chan...

-Não se desculpe – eu disse, tentando passar pelos olhos o quão fútil aquilo era na minha opinião – Eu não me importo com isso...

Ele apenas suspirou, e por alguns instantes, ninguém disse nada. Sakura pareceu se recuperar mais rápido dos efeitos do KI que Sasuke, que ainda olhava vidrado um ponto vazio qualquer, disse, ainda meio vacilante:

-O-O que foi isso...?

-Bem, ela não gosta de mim... – eu murmurei, e depois ri comigo mesmo – Algo como ferir os sentimentos do filho dela...

-Não, eu quis dizer essa sensação... foi...

-assustadora, angustiante, sufocante? – sugeri

-Sim...

-Isso é KI – eu expliquei, não percebendo bem os olhos do Hokage e de Kakashi encima de mim – É uma habilidade intuitiva que todos os animais tem, mas humanos precisam praticar pra fazer igual. Falando basicamente, é como um gato que eriça os pelos, ou um cachorro que rosna quando esta acuado, é simplesmente emissão de ameaça, intenções negativas.

-Muito bem Naruto, como sabe disso?

-Eu leio bastante – disse, dando a primeira desculpa que me veio a mente.

-Bem, você esta certo – O Hokage completou, enquanto Sasuke saia lentamente do estupor e nos olhava irritado por não parecermos tão abalados – Ki é basicamente o que o nome diz, Killer intent, intenção de matar. Se usar isso numa luta, pode congelar o inimigo no lugar, e talvez, até mata-lo.

Sasuke pareceu imediatamente interessado em uma forma de matar alguém sem nem chegar próximo a ela.

-Podemos aprender isso?

-Quando tiverem um bom controle de chakra sim...

-Eu não quero aprender isso... – murmurei.

-Por causa do seu juramento?

-Hai – "e também, por que meu KI é tão forte que pode fazer uma floresta secar e morrer, e todo ser vivo dentro dela" – pensei comigo mesmo, mas não disse em voz alta.

-Naruto, Ki não precisa ser usado necessariamente pra...

-Hokage-sama – eu o interrompi, parecendo estar pensando um pouco. Na verdade, só estava arrumando desculpas – Existe alguma coisa pra combater KI? Neutraliza-lo?

Ele pareceu surpreso, e em seguida, orgulhoso.

-Sim, é chamado de Ki inverso – ele disse, e todos prestaram atenção novamente – É basicamente a mesma coisa que Ki, só que em vez de ser uma intenção assassina, é uma... como eu posso dizer... emissão de serenidade, paz, segurança.

-Como se faz isso?

-Bem, tem que ter um bom controle de chakra, foca-lo nas suas emissões e tentar expulsa-lo do corpo carregado com...

Mal o Hokage terminou de falar, uma sensação que era quente como mel encheu a sala, fazendo todos cambalearem sonolentos. O Hokage foi tomado por um profundo sentimento de paz, tranquilidade, segurança, serenidade... Como relaxar num ofuro bem quente, ou então deitar embaixo de uma pilha de cobertores num dia especialmente frio. Como aquela sensação de profundo contentamento que parece correr pelo corpo após um orgasmo.

Mas não era só isso.

O Hokage pode sentir o chakra de Naruto, tão forte que era quase visível, permeando o ar em ondas cor de rosa, tão suave e delicado quanto uma pétala de Sakura. Entretanto, não era apenas isso, era também afiado, como navalha, raspando delicamente na sua pele, sem ferir, mas deixando bem claro que poderia fatia-lo se quisesse. Era relaxante e levemente assustador, algo que fazia seu coração acelerar. Esse chakra pareceu penetrar na pele do Hokage, entrando até seus ossos e se livrando do cansaço, como se o rejuvenescesse, o curasse lentamente de suas dores. Não era simplesmente Ki inverso, era algo mais poderoso. Enquanto o chakra de Naruto lhe percorria e o renovava, ele pode sentir com muita clareza todos os sentimentos imbutidos nele.

Serenidade, paz, segurança, e um amor tão incondicional e sem objetos claros de afeição, que parecia que amar era sua própria natureza. No entanto, no verso desses sentimentos, havia tristeza. Muita, tanta tristeza que era assustador, agonia, rancor, raiva, ódio. Cada uma tão forte que por si só deixaria um homem despreparado louco se a sentisse junto com intenção assassina, ali, eram inofensivas. Sarutobi se perguntou por um segundo o que tinha acontecido naquele orfanato, o que o ferira tanto a ponto dele levar tanta mágoa consigo, tão enraizada dentro dele que dava cor ao seu chakra.

Naruto sorriu como se adivinhasse esses pensamentos: "Nada do que aconteceu no orfanato pode sequer me abalar velho – ele pensou consigo mesmo, sorrindo tristemente – As respostas que você procura são mais antigas que isso...".

Kakashi parecia pensar a mesma coisa que o Hokage, e enquanto o chakra de Naruto parecia livra-lo do cansaço do dia, da tensão de anos sem nunca abaixar a guarda por nada, ele pode sentir claramente o toque quase paternal daquele chakra, revivendo na sua mente as memórias da última missão com Óbito, que estavam marcadas a ferro e fogo na sua mente.

"Naruto... que incógnita maravilhosa você se tornou..."

-Será... que eu estou fazendo certo? – ele perguntou inocentemente, com uma leve apreensão no olhar após algum tempo.

-Hai – o Hokage disse – Você fez muito bem Naruto, eu estou orgulhoso de você. Se isso fosse intenção assassina, provavelmente teria matado uma pessoa sem experiência.

Sasuke estreitou perigosamente os olhos, se perguntando de onde vinha aquele poder, e como ele poderia alcança-lo. Sakura ainda estava desnorteada pra ter qualquer reação, e foi nesse estado que a porta se abriu. A secretária fez uma profunda mesura do outro lado, e saiu sem uma palavra, enquanto um homem velho, carregando uma cabaça de sake na mão e uma mochila nas costas adentrou a sala.

-Você deve estar brincando comigo, Sarutobi... – ele disse de ombros caídos – São esses carinhas que vão me proteger? Um garoto com cara de quem comeu e não gostou e duas meninas bonitinhas? Eles não dariam conta de matar uma abelha...

-Eu sou um garoto... – Naruto murmurou de ombros caídos, talvez pela milésima vez.

-Não se preocupe Tazuna-san – Kakashi tomou a frente – Eu sou um jounnin, então o senhor esta em boas mãos...

-Muito bem... Atenção pirralhos, eu sou o grande Tazuna-sama! –ele deu uma pausa dramática aqui – O maior construtor de pontes do mundo, espero que me deem uma superproteção.

Sasuke bufou, e Sakura tentou imita-lo, logo em seguida se aproximando dele e tentando leva-lo a ficar a sós com ela em algum lugar, longe de estorvos. Ele fugiu de seu alcance.

-Não se preocupe, Tazuna-san – tentei dar um sorriso que seria reconfortante, mas mais uma vez, deve ter saído sensual demais por que ele corou – Eu vou proteger o senhor, mesmo que custe a minha vida. É uma promessa.

Ele corou mais ainda.

O Hokage riu da expressão de todos na sala, ordenando que fossem arrumar suas coisas e se encontrassem na frente do portão principal da vila em duas horas. Com um comprimento, todos saíram, enquanto uma secretária assustada adentrava a sala.

-Kokoro... Feche a porta...

Tenso... O Hokage matou essa secretária do mal?! A despediu?! Fez sexo selvagem com ela encima da mesa do escritório?!

Vou deixar isso aí aberto pra vocês definirem o que aconteceu, não vai interferir na história mesmo. Abraços do Hound, e até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Duelo com o espadachim sem sobrancelhas

Devo ter ficado mal acostumado postando histórias tranquilamente no nayh, postar aqui é trabalhoso demais se compar.

Enfim, o que estão achando até aqui?! Curtindo? Amando? Querendo esmagar minhas bolas por fazer algo tão horrível? – Tomara que não seja esse último... – Deixem uns comentários aí embaixo sobre o que gostaram e desgostaram, o tio aqui fica feliz demais e escreve super rápido se tiver muitos comentários.

Ocupei a maior parte dessas duas horas preparando bentos pra levarmos na viagem. Não era muito necessário, mas eu fiz uma boa porção deles, umas dez marmitas enfeitadas – eu sei, eu fazia esse tipo de coisa – com maionese formando sorrisos nos bolinhos, e algas nos onigiris, formando as orelhas e os bigodes de um coelhinho.

Era o preferido do Kenshin. Eu gostava do gatinho...

Bem... Enfim...

Não tinha muito o que arrumar, já que eu não levava kunais, nem shurikens, nem senbons, nem qualquer outro equipamento ninja que me desse trabalho e não tivesse muita serventia prática além de me fornecer formas alternativas de matar, caso eu o fosse fazer. Pra mim, bastava um par de roupas extras, um outro quimono azul um pouco mais claro que eu usava normalmente, e estava pronto. Tinha ainda algum tempo pra matar, e fiz isso criando alguns pergaminhos de estocagem simples, pré-preparados. Selei as marmitas em um deles, ao todo umas dez marmitas com selos pequenos como o meu polegar pra se manterem aquecidas nas latas de metal.

Já estava pronto e com tempo de sobra quando, por hábito, ajeitei o lenço no pescoço e prendi a katana de madeira na faixa da minha cintura. Dei um último olhar pra dentro, e meu olhar cruzou com a espada de Gekko, apoiada num suporte de madeira eu eu tinha entalhado outro dia.

Ela parecia quase implorar pra mim leva-la com ela...

–Eu não posso usar você menina, eu prometi não matar...

Ela pediu por favor. Muitas vezes.

Acabei dando de ombros, e a coloquei junto na minha cintura, no mesmo lado da espada de madeira, dizendo que não importava o quanto ela esperneasse, eu não a usaria. Ela acabou concordando a contra-gosto.

–Venha, vamos dar um passeio...

Pulei para o chão, passando a caminhar distraidamente até o portão da vila. Andar com duas katanas na cintura me trazia memórias de antigamente, quando era um samurai, cerca de duzentos anos antes do bakumatsu, num tempo onde os ferreiros forjavam suas espadas com metal, ferro, sangue e a benção de seus Deuses. Nunca acreditei nisso, mas essas espadas sempre me pareceram mais firmes e resistentes, mais duráveis e determinadas que todas as outras.

Não era por causa dos Deuses. Era pelo coração do ferreiro.

"Tudo o que a mão toca, deixa seu toque". Fazer alguma coisa deixava uma marca nossa nela, mesmo que as vezes fosse imperceptível, e outras vezes fosse gritante. Uma espada era algo muito fino e muito delicado de se fazer, sentimentos podiam mudar a maneira como o metal se arrumava dentro da lamina. Ódio, raiva, dor, tudo isso se misturava e fazia espadas sedentas de sangue. Fé, determinação, coragem, lealdade... Fazia espadas cujos fios eram tão afiados quanto os olhos de quem os portava. Por isso espadas eram as armas superiores a quaisquer outras. Não importa o quão útil fosse uma kunai, uma shuriken, um bastão, um machado. No fim, todos eles se curvavam frente a imponência de uma espada afiada, por que os sentimentos contidos nelas não podiam ser parados, eles avançavam e se focavam nos seus gumes, faziam suas laminas cortarem através de tudo, passar através de tudo.

Cheguei no portão principal com tempo de sobra, mas Sasuke e Sakura já estavam lá. Sasuke sentado no chão, recostado em uma árvore e alheio a qualquer coisa, principalmente Sakura que fingia andar de um lado a outro pra passar rebolando na sua frente. Tazuna parecia perdido em pensamentos, olhando o terreno fora da vila, parecia apreensivo...

–Yo! – cumprimentei sorridente assim que cheguei. Tazuna deu um sorriso e acenou, cruzando os braços sobre o bastão de madeira. Sasuke não respondeu e Sakura gritou comigo por alguma razão. Não prestei bem atenção nela, por que... simplesmente não valia a pena.

Enquanto a rosinha continuava com seu desfile, e Sasuke, como sempre, não se dava ao trabalho de prestar atenção em nada, eu matei o tempo conversando com Tazuna. Ele me disse sobre sua família, embora não tivesse entrado muito em detalhes por alguma razão. Contou que a ponte seria ligada ao continente pra facilitar o comércio, que até então, era totalmente marítimo. Quando perguntei pra que criar uma rota alternativa, ele gaguejou qualquer coisa sobre política e economia, e que era muito complicado pra uma menininha entender.

"Eu sou um... deixa pra lá...".

Ainda que estivesse longe, senti o chakra dela se aproximar dali lentamente. Não era Kakashi com certeza, era um chakra mais almiscarado e picante, se fosse comparar, diria que era perfumado. O reconheci no instante em que senti, e me perguntei o que ela estaria fazendo ali, vindo claramente na minha direção, sem esconder o seu chakra como normalmente fazia.

Yugao.

Ela estava sem a máscara de gato e sem o uniforme da ANBU, vestida com calças shinobi simples e sandálias de cano alto, até o joelho. Não usava a jaqueta padrão de shinobis com nível acima de chunnins, em vez disso, ela vestia uma camiseta cavada simples que delineava bem seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que era folgada.

–Vocês são o time sete?

–Quem é você? – Sakura apontou o dedo entre os olhos dela, abaixando os olhos para a camiseta onde as curvas de seus seios ficavam leves e arejadas – Acha que o Sasuke-kun vai reparar em...

Acertei a espada de madeira na cabeça dela.

–Quieta Sakura...

Ela tentou gritar de novo, a acertei mais uma vez.

–Quieta – me voltei pra kunoiche que observava tudo com a testa franzida, embora um sorriso tremesse nos seus lábios – Nós somos o time sete, a senhorita seria...

–Uzuki Yugao...

–Uzuki-dono – assentiu com uma mesura, e ela pareceu encabulada, mas retribuiu – Houve algum problema?

–Nada muito sério, fique tranquila – ela disse, sorrindo com o muxoxo que eu dei de "sou um garoto" – Kakashi-senpai teve uma emergência, e não vai poder comanda-los nessa missão, então o Hokage me designou pra ir no seu lugar.

–Eu compreendo, espero que não sejamos um incomodo...

Ela se atrapalhou de novo, com um leve rubor nas bochechas:

–Não, nada disso, vai ser divertido.

–Hai.

–Ah, mais uma coisa – ela disse – Kakashi-senpai deixou ordens de que, se qualquer coisa acontecer comigo, ou vocês três precisarem se virar sozinhos, você deveria liderar a equipe, Naruto-kun.

–Entendo – confirmei com a cabeça. Aparentemente, Sakura não.

–Como assim ele vai comandar a equipe?- ela gritou.

–Bem... – Yugao se fez de sonsa – Quer dizer que qualquer ordem dele, vocês devem seguir sem questionar.

–Mas por que esse idiota – ela olhou feio pra mim, que apenas sorri amigavelmente – Esta no comando? Isso devia ser obviamente o Sasuke-kun, já que ele é o mais forte e inteligente e...

Notando que a paciência de Yugao estava acabando, acertei a espada de madeira na cabeça de Sakura de novo. Ela ficou bem quieta após isso.

–Vamos, já estamos perdendo muito tempo...

Enquanto avançávamos, Sasuke e Sakura ficaram na retaguarda – posição que Sasuke odiou, e Sakura amou – e logo na frente, no centro do quadrado, Tazuna, que parecia olhar a sua volta meio assustado. Assustado demais pra um simples pedido rank C, mas não deveria ser nada. Na frente, Yugao e eu caminhávamos lado e lado, e enquanto ela parecia tranquila e despreocupada, pude notar que seus olhos vasculhavam os arredores a cada poucos segundos, como se estivesse mapeando o terreno em busca de armadilhas, e configurando estratégia após estratégia pra uma possível batalha. A conhecendo bem, era exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo.

–Naruto-kun?

–Hai?

–Você trouxe uma katana de madeira e outra de verdade... mas você aparentemente só usa a de madeira...

–Hai – assenti – Eu prometi nunca matar ninguém, então não posso usar katanas de verdade. Eu a trouxe só pra dar uma volta...

–Dar uma volta...?!

–Hai, ela parecia entediada, sozinha em casa.

Ela pareceu pensar.

–Você fala delas como se pensasse, e tivessem sentimentos...

Acabei sorrindo com isso.

–Elas tem, você só precisa saber ouvir, Uzuki-dono.

–Me chame só de Yugao – ela sorriu, agitando as mãos como se aquilo fosse desnecessário.

–Hai, Yugao-dono...

–Sério... só Yugao – ela riu – "dono" me faz sentir velha.

–Yu-chan – ri comigo mesmo quando ela corou, mas depois sorriu e deu um soco de brincadeira no meu braço – Você é uma ANBU não?!

Ela pareceu surpresa, me examinando por um segundo como se fosse um possível inimigo, mas depois seu olhar suavizou e ela abriu um sorriso impressionado.

–Eu sou, como sabe disso?

–A tatuagem no seu braço – apontei o pequeno símbolo – Eu reparei que todos os ANBU's tem isso, e como você chamou Kakashi-sensei de "senpai", estou supondo que ele já foi um também...?

–Você é tão esperto Naruto-chan – ela riu – kawaii...

Ri meio sem graça, até que senti uma faceta de chakra ameaçador. Olhei pra frente, e reparei numa poça de água algumas centenas de metros a nossa frente. Mas... uma poça?! Quando não tinha chovido em uma semana?

Ela notou meu olhar e seu sorriso só aumentou, mas deu um jeito perigoso.

–Então você notou...

–Você também? – ela assentiu – Você tem bons olhos.

–Eu é que devia estar dizendo isso pra você...

–Gomen...

–Como quer que eu proceda?

–Não era eu que devia perguntar isso pra você?

–Gomen...

Rimos como dois idiotas.

–Se esconda assim que tiver uma oportunidade, ou finja fugir ou algo assim – ela assentiu – Eu quero ver como aqueles dois reagem a um ataque...

–Você fala como se estivesse acostumado com isso...

Tentei parecer sem graça, e consegui corar um pouco.

–Eu estou um pouco assustado, mas acho que é minha responsabilidade tomar a frente, já que estou no comando...

Ela assentiu com um sorriso gentil, e não dissemos mais nada depois disso. Continuamos caminhando normalmente, enquanto Tazuna, Sasuke e Sakura passaram pela poça sem nem reparar que ela estava ali. O chakra permaneceu estável até que nós cinco tivéssemos passado, então repentinamente explodiu.

Dois shinobis com máscaras de gás e correntes pularam de lá, cercando imediatamente Yugao. Pude notar que ela trocou de lugar com um kawarimi bem antes deles chegarem, passando a se esconder entre as folhagens de uma arvore nas proximidades, pronta pra intervir quando fosse necessário.

–Sakura! Proteja Tazuna-san – eu gritei – Sasuke, cuide do shinobi a sua direta, eu pego o outro!

Nenhum deles me ouviu. Sakura congelou no lugar, tremendo sem ter qualquer reação, e Sasuke avançou em direção aos dois, sacando uma kunai com uma expressão raivosa. Ele tentou acertar uma shuriken pra prender a corrente na árvore, mas faltou e muito força pra isso, de forma que ela só ricocheteou inutilmente nos elos, caindo o chão com um tinado. Sem ter como reagir, por ter por algum motivo estúpido pulado pra jogar a shuriken, ele estava no meio do ar, e teria sido fatiado se eu não o puxasse pra trás, o mandando pro chão. Bloqueei ambos os ataques, segurando o braço de um deles e acertando um golpe nos dedos de outro, o fazendo largar a espada. Em seguida pulei pra trás.

E pela primeira vez em batalha – se bem que era a primeira de qualquer jeito – Segurei a katana na postura de ataque do estilo de Gekko.

–Shigure soen ryu: Samidare!

O ataque era basicamente uma finta, e uma das boas. Avancei com a espada numa única mão, e os dois shinobis tentaram bloquear o corte que viria em direção ao pescoços deles.

No entanto, a espada não estava na minha mão, estava caindo, onde a peguei com a outra. Com um giro rápido, eles foram mandados pra trás, inconscientes. Sasuke se levantou pronto pra dizer alguma coisa, mas acertei o cabo da katana na sua cabeça, o fazendo cair desacordado imediatamente. Em seguida caminhei até Sakura, e acertei um tapa no seu rosto, ela voltou a si imediatamente.

–Você... você matou o Sasuke-kun, eu vou...

Acertei outro tapa, e ela segurou a face avermelhada, olhando pra mim com fúria nos olhos.

–Ele esta desacordado, não morto – eu disse – Mas estaria se eu não tivesse interferido. Da próxima vez, cumpram as minhas ordens.

Ela não respondeu, embora pelo olhar tampouco tivesse aprendido a lição. Tazuna estava meio quieto num canto, tentando passar despercebido, embora ainda evitasse olhar pro que seria o corpo retalhado de Yugao no chão.

–Yu-chan, pode voltar agora – eu disse, e ambos pareceram surpresos até que o corpo ensanguentado voltasse a ser pedaços de tronco fatiado. Yugao pulou da árvore e veio caminhando para o meu lado.

–Muito bem Naruto-chan, você teve um ótimo desempenho – ela elogiou com um sorriso – Embora vou ter que relatar o comportamento desses dois ao Hokage...

–Eu entendo...

–Quanto a missão, Tazuna-san – ela disse, cerrando os olhos pra ele – Você tem muita coisa o que explicar.

Derrotado, ele se deixou cair num dos troncos. Mirando bem nossas faces neutras enquanto Sakura ia até Sasuke, tentando acorda-lo.

–Bem... eu estou supondo que vocês ouviram falar de Gathou...

–Você quer dizer Gathou, das navegadoras Gathou – ele assentiu – Ele é um dos grandões do transportes, todos o conhecem...

–Bem, isso é só a faixada. Na realidade, ele é um chefão da máfia que comanda negócios criminosos pelo mundo todo. Roubos, assassinatos, tráfico de drogas e mulheres, e todo tipo de crimes bárbaros. A algum tempo atrás, ele voltou seus olhos para a aldeia da névoa, e...

–Entendo...- murmurei – Por ser uma ilha onde todos basicamente vivem da pesca e do comércio com o continentes, se ele dominasse os transportes ali dominaria a vila toda.

–Bem, você entendeu tudo – Ele deu um sorriso azedo e Yugao sorriu orgulhosa – É por isso que ele teme a construção da ponte, com algo que nos ligue ao continentes, o controle dele sobre nosso comércio cairia...

–Inútil... – o interrompi, e ele me olhou surpreso – Uma ponte não vai ajudar em nada, Gathou apenas começaria a cobrar impostos pra quem atravessa-la, o transporte continuaria tão difícil quanto antes...

Foi triste ver a expressão de Tazuna cair para uma de completo desespero, enquanto o que seria a última esperança dele cair por terra daquela forma.

–Se é assim, eu...

–Temos que derrubar Gathou – completei, e ambos me olharam surpresos – Se não ele vai apenas continuar extorquindo a vila de tantas maneiras quanto for possível...

–Mas, Naru-chan... –Yugao gaguejou – Uma missão como essa não é apenas rank C, ela é uma rank B, ou até mesmo rank A...

–Verdade... agora que esses dois foram derrotados, Gathou provavelmente vai contratar shinobis de nível jounnin pra matar Tazuna-san...

–Então...

–Eu prometi pro senhor, lembra? Que eu iria te proteger mesmo que custe a minha vida. – dei o mesmo sorriso de antes, e ele corou – Mas essa promessa vale só pra mim, mesmo que for irregular, vou continuar com a missão. Sasuke e Sakura são livres pra voltar, e você também, Yu-chan...

–Idiota!

–Nani? – quase cai pra trás com o susto.

–Acha que vou te deixar sozinho lidando com jounnins? – ela suspirou – Eu vou com você, mesmo que for irregular, podemos propor um negócio com a vila depois, se eles aceitarem pagar...

–Aceitamos! – Tazuna quase gritou, um sorriso lentamente pintando seu rosto.

–Mas ainda acho que devamos mandar Sasuke e Sakura de volta...

Olhamos pra ele, Sakura medindo compulsivamente a temperatura dele, quase a ponto de chorar. Yugao deu de ombros, e tirando uma kunai, caminhou em direção deles. A rosada percebeu sua aproximação, e ao ver a kunai na mão dela, pegou uma própria, se pondo defensivamente em frente a Sasuke. A cada passo que Yugao dava, ela suava mais e mais, ao ponto de estar congelada e não ter reação quando a ANBU passou por eles.

Sakura a viu caminhar até os ninjas inimigos, e fincar a kunai em seus pescoços, cortando até separar as cabeças dos corpos, ignorando os litros de sangue que jorraram.

Curvando a cabeça, ela e Tazuna vomitaram no chão, enquanto eu joguei um pergaminho de armazenamento já preparado, tentando ignorar o cheiro de sangue. Se ela teve quaisquer reações a minha falta de reações, não demonstrou, apenas selou as cabeças dos nukennins nos pergaminhos, e guardou dentro do colete.

–Quando voltarmos pra Konoha, você pode receber a recompensa por derrotar esses dois...

–Não quero...

–Mas você derrotou eles...

–Você os matou.

Uma veia saltou na testa dela.

–Por que você é tão desconcertante?! Baka!

–Gomen...

Quando Sasuke acordou, a primeira coisa que ele pensou era que sua cabeça doía pra caralho, parecia que um mamute tinha passeado encima dela. Zonzo, ele tentou ver onde estava, mas os olhos estavam vesgos e sua visão embaçada. Ele se perguntou o que tinha acontecido, e então os flashs passaram por sua cabeça, ele saindo em missão com seu time e aquela mulher estranha de cabelos roxos, e quando dois shinobis atacaram de repente. Lembrou de ignorar a ordem de Naruto, tendo certeza que podia lidar com os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Aparentemente ele não podia, e agora estava morto... Morto. Sua vingança não existia mais, ele tinha morrido na sua primeira batalha, apenas algumas semanas após se tornar gennin. Patético.

–Ora, você acordou... – disse uma voz desconhecida, com um tom perigoso que parecia querer rir dele, e depois mata-lo – Sua amiga ali já estava ficando preocupada...

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, dois braços apertaram em torno do seu pescoço, e seu nariz todo coçou e ardeu quando o cheiro de morangos entrou pelas narinas. Sakura o apertou, e abraçou, e começou a gritar e chorar no ouvido dele.

–Sasuke-kun! Eu fiquei tão preocupada...

Isso foi tudo o que ela teve tempo de dizer antes de ser empurrada pra longe com força, enquanto o Uchiha estremecia e coçava o nariz com força.

–Sasuke-kun... esta machucado?

–Não, eu estou bem – ele respondeu, pela única razão que sabia que dessa forma ela o deixaria em paz – O que houve?

Essa pergunta foi direcionada a kunoiche que até então o levava nas costas. Ela o pôs no chão assim que teve certeza que ele poderia andar, mas antes que pudesse responder, Sakura voltou a gritar novamente.

–Aquele idiota! – ela agitou os punhos – Ele atacou você Sasuke-kun, provavelmente estava com inveja por que sabia que você poderia derrotar todos eles sozin...

–Cale-se! – Anko gritou com ela, intenção assassina vazando pelo seu corpo todo. Era como no escritório do Hokage, mas de certa maneira, era pior, era muito mais sanguinária e arrepiante que a do velhote. Ela se voltou pra Sasuke – Vocês dois desobedeceram uma ordem direta do líder da equipe, e isso quase custou a sua vida. Naruto-chan e Yugao-chan vão continuar a missão sozinhos por hora, vocês vão receber sua punição diretamente na vila.

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas encarava seriamente a kunoiche desconhecida. Já Sakura ficou escandalizada:

–Como assim punição? – ela gritou de novo. Anko franziu as sobrancelhas, ela não sabia falar em voz baixa? – Nós não fizemos nada errado, o Naruto-baka que tentou matar...

–Orusai! – Anko gritou de novo, tentada a degolar aqueles dois e dizer que foram atacados – Assim que vocês foram atacados, Naruto-chan deu ordem pra que você, Sakura, cuidasse do cliente, enquanto Sasuke iria lutar apenas com um dos nukennins. Em vez disso, você ficou estupidamente parada, sem fazer nada, e Sasuke tentou lutar com os dois ao mesmo tempo. Nem preciso dizer que se não fosse Naruto, vocês estariam mortos...

–Você não estava lá – Sakura retrucou – Como sabe que ele não esta mentindo...

–Chega Sakura – Sasuke disse em voz, baixa, mas ela se calou instantaneamente – Eu confirmo que foi isso que aconteceu, e aceito a punição. Foi imprudente da minha parte tentar dar conta de ambos sozinho...

Sakura gaguejou surpresa, mas depois concordou imediatamente com ele. Anko suspirou, aquilo era doentio. Ela apostou consigo mesma que engoliria uma cobra se aquela garota chegasse a chunnin daquela maneira.

Naruto observou a névoa que cercava a vila das ondas, tão espessa que quase dava pra cortar com uma faca. Sem Sakura e Sasuke, tudo parecia ficar muito silencioso e agradável, tanto que seria tedioso se Yugao não estivesse ali com ele, girando uma kunai entre os dedos e focada em ouvir qualquer coisa fora do comum, qualquer indício de um ataque.

–Nós já estamos chegando, logo vocês vão poder ver a ponte em construção – disse o barqueiro, fazendo Tazuna se espichar no barco e cerrar os olhos pra tentar enxergar.

Ambos os shinobis já podiam ver a ponte, ou apenas o começo de uma, as vigas de madeira provisórias sustentando o concreto enquanto vigas definitivas de metal eram colocadas e parafusadas em vários pontos.

–Quanto tempo vai levar pro senhor termina-la, Tazuna-san?

–No ritmo que estamos trabalhando – ele pareceu pensar – Um mês, ou algo assim, e já vamos poder retirar os alicerces de madeira. O problema é que com a ameaça de Gathou, poucas pessoas estão dispostas a me ajudar e continuar trabalhando nela.

–Eu entendo...

O barqueiro nos desejou uma viagem segura, enquanto agitava os remos e voltava pra dentro da névoa. Yugao parecia tensa, o ar estava pesado com ameaça. Tazuna não disse uma palavra enquanto avançávamos pela costa, numa estrada de terra cercada por árvores de troncos úmidos e folhas permanentemente cobertas de orvalho, devido a névoa sempre constante do oceano perto dali. Quanto mais avançávamos, mais a sensação de sermos observados ia se intensificando, dando uma sensação claustrofóbica. Foi depois de trinta minutos, quando uma intenção assassina emanou de um ponto em especifico, e uma espada gigante veio girando na nossa direção. Empurrei Tazuna pra baixo, e desviei, seguindo com os olhos como a enorme zambatou fez uma curva rente ao chão, e se fincou até a metade em uma árvore, poucos metros acima do chão. Yugao estreitou os olhos para o shinobi que parou de pé, encima do cabo dela.

–Yare, yare, se não é o espadachim da névoa, nukennin Momochi Zabuza-san...

–Vejo que minha reputação precede... – ele disse, a voz grave e rouca soando abafada pelas ataduras que cobriam seu rosto – Mas devo me desculpar, eu não sei quem é você...

–Não saberia, meus arquivos não se encontram em nenhum registro do Bingo Book...

Uma sombra de compreensão passou pelo seu rosto.

–Hunter-nin... ou seria uma das famosas ANBU? – ele recebeu um aceno quase amigável – Eu deveria dizer que é uma honra... e... quem é essa garotinha? Um gennin? Estranho enviarem uma ANBU em conjunto com uma gennin...

–Eu sou um garoto... – murmurei inutilmente.

Ele não deu bola:

–Sinto muito ter que dizer isso – ele apontou a espada pra Tazuna – Mas o velhote é meu...

–Naruto, proteja Tazuna-san, é sua responsabilidade!

–Não precisa me dizer... – apoiei a mão na katana de madeira, pronto pra saca-lo a qualquer momento.

–Isso vai ser divertido... – Tazuna disse, antes de fazer dois selos simples, e a névoa encobriu completamente o terreno, deixando quase impossível ver um passo a frente do próprio nariz.

Yugao se focou no olfato, e imediatamente tentou recuar pra minha posição.

–Naruto! Atrás...

O clone de água já tinha sido dissipado no momento que ela se virou, mas isso a deixou com a guarda aberta. Puxei Tazuna comigo, enquanto corria e segurei sua zambatou pelo círculo aberto na lamina. Um chute no peito o mandou cambaleando pra trás.

–Yu-chan. Se foque na sua luta, eu posso proteger Tazuna por mim mesmo...

–G-Gomen... – ela corou num tom de rosa, e voltou os olhos pro espadachim meio surpreso que se levantava – Não vou precisar ser protegida de novo.

–Claro que não...

–Você não é um gennin – ele disse – Um jounnin, talvez... mas tão jovem...

–Você esta me superestimando – sorri tranquilamente, recuando um pouco com Tazuna meio zonzo por ser arrastado como um boneco de trapos naquela velocidade – Eu sou apenas um gennin recém-formado na academia...

–Então acabei esbarrando com um dos bons, não acho que consiga encarar vocês dois sozinho... – Zabuza levantou a voz – Haku!

Imediatamente um outro shinobi apareceu ao seu lado, usava uma máscara com traços azuis de neblina e o símbolo da névoa na testa. Hunter-nin... Ou pelo menos era o que ele queria que pensassem.

–Hai, Zabuza-sama...

–De conta daquele garoto, eu vou...

–Espere – eu disse, e curiosamente todos pararam pra me observar – Falso-Hunter-nin-san, você poderia dar conta de Yu-chan em vez disso?

Yugao quase caiu de costas.

–Como assim dar conta de mim? – ela gritou zangada.

–É que eu quero lutar contra Zabuza-san...

–Naruto... – ela apertou a ponte do nariz, enquanto Zabuza e Haku se entreolharam tentando entender aquela situação – Ele é um jounnin, esta totalmente fora do seu...

–Eu sei, mas eu teria mais facilidade em lutar contra um espadachin do que com um shinobi de habilidades desconhecidas. – ela pareceu considerar isso – E qualquer coisa podemos simplesmente trocar...

–Oe, não falem sobre nós como se não estivéssemos aqui... – Zabuza resmungou, ansioso por lutar contra quem quer que seja.

–Hai, gomen – me inclinei levemente pra ele, depois me voltei pra Yugao – Então?

–Tudo bem... – ela puxou duas kunais – Tazuna-san, melhor se esconder em algum lugar perto daqui e esperar isso terminar...

Ele não disse duas palavras, apenas correu pela estrada e pulou em uma moita qualquer.

–Se já estamos resolvidos...

Avancei diretamente pra Zabuza, com a espada de madeira firmemente presa na mão. Ele não vacilou enquanto eu avançava, apenas tentou me acertar com um golpe da zambatou, que foi fácil de desviar. Acertei um golpe nas suas costelas e pulei pra trás, me afastando dele pra dar espaço pra Yugao lutar contra aquele garoto.

–Você é bom garoto – ele disse sem nem vacilar com aquele golpe – Se fosse uma espada de verdade, poderia até ter me machucado um pouco...

"Então esses monstros em resistência ainda existem... Bem, isso vai demorar um pouco".

–Por que diabos você usa uma katana de madeira, se tem uma de verdade na cintura?

–Ah, essa... – eu sorri – Eu prometi que nunca mataria ninguém, então uso uma espada de madeira até poder encontrar uma katana apropriada.

–Um espadachin que não mata... um shinobi que não mata – ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu com gosto – Você é uma menina muito engraçada...

–Eu sou um garoto...

Desviei dos seus ataques enquanto ele balançava a zambatou na minha direção. A lamina sempre passava a um centímetro da minha pele, mas nunca menos do que isso. Normalmente, um espadachim com uma zambatou era lento, e poderia atacar verticalmente e horizontalmente, por causa do peso absurdo daquela espada. Mas Zabuza a segurava como se fosse um graveto, e a sacudia em todas as direções como se fosse um mero florete.

–Fique parado, droga!

Não dei atenção, e continuei desviando, aproveitando cada abertura pra acerta-lo. Apesar de não ter perdido uma até agora, e ter o acertado diversas vezes, ele nem vacilava.

–Que desperdício – ele pulou pra trás – Você poderia ter me matado facilmente com essa habilidade se sacasse sua outra katana, mas com essa porcaria eu nem consigo sentir os ataques...

–Então só tenho que te atacar vezes o bastante pra você sentir – respondi com um sorriso.

–Você é incomum... muito suave e muito gentil, me lembra ele...

Franzi as sobrancelhas, mas ele não respondeu. Levantou uma das mãos, e disse, com um sorriso claro por trás das bandagens.

–Vamos ver até onde se estende sua habilidade... – e sua forma se esvaiu em névoa, névoa permeada de intenção assassina.

Yugao encarou de frente aquele shinobi que Zabuza chamou de Haku. Ele apenas ficou parado, sem fazer nenhum movimento, como se esperasse pra atacar. Desviando os olhos, ela notou como Naruto desviava de golpe após golpe de Zabuza, se abaixando, pulando, e não pode evitar ver beleza naquilo. Era quase uma dança, o quimono dele se agitando, e o cabelo leve traçando círculos no ar enquanto ele se movimentava, quase como se fosse a fita de uma dançarina.

Haku notou aquele olhar, e deixou os olhos caírem na criança que lutava contra Zabuza, por algum motivo, ele sabia que a mulher na sua frente não o atacaria. Ele observou a luta dos dois por um longo tempo, sem se mover, e pouco a pouco, sua atenção foi se focando apenas no garoto ruivo que usava uma espada de madeira. Se Yugao atacasse agora, poderia mata-lo com apenas um movimento, mas ele não se importava, por que... ele era tão...

–Você tem alguém com quem se importa – ele disse, voltando os olhos para a kunoiche na sua frente – Posso ver nos seus olhos.

–Sim – ela confirmou – Eu me importo muito com ele, o suficiente pra morrer, se isso significa que ele esta feliz...

–Esse sentimento... te faz forte?

–Me faz mais forte que ninguém – ela disse gentilmente, o sorriso dividindo seu rosto ao meio – me faz querer ficar forte e nunca desistir.

–Entendo... eu também... – ele se permitiu sorrir por debaixo da máscara – Zabuza-sama ficaria descontente comigo se eu não te atacasse...

–Você não quer me atacar?

–Não... você não fez nada contra mim...

–Então por que vai me atacar?

–Por que a felicidade de Zabuza-sama... depende disso.

Ele trincou os dentes, e se jogou pra frente, disparando uma série de senbons na mulher de cabelos roxos. Yugao apenas desviou facilmente de todas elas, dançando em torno de Haku e acertando um chute nas suas costas. Ele caiu pra frente, rolando pra diminuir o impacto, ao mesmo tempo que uma vasta quantidade de névoa surgia na estrada. De onde estava, Tazuna tremeu até os ossos.

–Zabuza-sama esta levando a sério – ele disse – Aquela garota... é muito boa.

–Ele é um garoto – Yugao riu com a confusão que todos faziam. Só por ele ser extremamente bonito, todos achavam que era uma menina.

"Um garoto... mas eu lembro..." – Haku pensou, tendo de desviar imediatamente de duas kunais.

–Quero ver como você vai lutar comigo agora, nessa névoa, nem mesmo doujutsus podem ver muita coisa...

–Bem, se meus olhos não servem pra te enxergar mais – ele tirou a bandana no braço, e amarrou no rosto, como uma venda – Basta confiar na minha audição...

"Quanta confiança... uma presença inabalável que parece não temer nada a sua frente – Zabuza pensou, enquanto observava o sorriso delicado no rosto bonito daquele garoto, muito suave e muito gentil – E ainda sim, ele não se impõe a nada, apenas desliza através de tudo... A quanto tempo não encontro alguém desse calibre..."

–Zabuza... você vai me fazer dormir desse jeito – ele brincou lá embaixo – Esse seu aprendiz... quem é ele?

–Interessado? – ele riu com gosto – Pensei que tivesse dito que era um garoto...

–Não brinque... ele parece ser forte.

Zabuza atacou em direção aos rins, e Naruto desviou, acertando o cotovelo nas costas do espadachim mais velho, o mandando de volta na névoa.

–Então... quem é ele? Seu filho?

Zabuza riu:

–Meu brinquedinho – ele disse num tom cruel, esperando ouvir o garoto ruivo ficar zangado, mas ele apenas riu – Nani...

–Sabe... Você não é um bom mentiroso...

Zabuza atacou mais uma vez, arrancando terra do chão onde Naruto deveria estar até um segundo atrás, e logo após isso sentiu um joelho fazendo contato com sua cabeça.

–Vamos... conte pra mim – Naruto sorriu, a cabeça apontada um pouco pra baixo, sem olhar pra nenhum lugar, confiando apenas na audição – Encontrou ele por aí?

–Algo em torno disso, resgatei esse pivete das ruas, onde ele disputava comida com os cachorros – Zabuza resmungou – Ele é tão bobo quanto você, mas por que o interesse repentino?

Minha mente vagou um pouco para o passado, trazendo um rosto com um sorriso gentil nele, os olhos brilhantes com algo que parecia alegria de criança, ou a gentileza de um avô.

–Ele me lembra... um amigo meu...

–Você tem amigos estranhos...

–Orusai...

Zabuza riu vendo as bochechas do garoto ficarem vermelhas, e lançou um punhado de kunais nele. Todas ricochetearam inutilmente na sua espada.

–Vamos Zabuza... isso é tudo que aquele que se intitula demônio da névoa pode fazer?

O nukennin bufou irritado, preparando sinais de mão.

Haku capotou pra trás, correndo os dedos pela máscara, sentindo o grande arranhão que a mulher abrira ali. Ele deixou os ombros caírem, se sentindo um lixo.

–Você esta muito além das minhas habilidades, nada do que eu faça sequer surpreende você...

–Você é muito forte, mas te falta experiência, e vontade de lutar... – Yugao sorriu – Pessoas gentis como você não dão ninjas muito bons...

Ele olhou pra baixo, se sentindo envergonhado com ele mesmo.

–Ser um shinobi... nunca foi escolha minha...

Yugao franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada. Ela observou ele ajeitar a máscara no rosto, como se estivesse com vontade de tira-la, mas soubesse que não devia, e se preparou pra ouvir o que ele ia dizer. Não era do feitio de ANBU's conversar com seus inimigos enquanto lutavam, mas tinha algo naquele garoto... que lhe lembrava Naruto. Apesar de ambos serem muito mais gentis do que seria saudável pra shinobis, não se limitava só a isso, era quase...

–Eu tive outras pessoas que eram importantes pra mim... Antes de Zabuza-sama – ela perdeu o rumo dos pensamentos quando ele começou a falar – Meu pai e minha mãe. Nós éramos pobres, mas eles eram bons um com o outro e gentis comigo... Então aconteceu uma coisa.

Ela observou a máscara permanecer impassiva, mas o rosto por trás dela ser tingido com várias expressões. Era muito fácil de ver, por causa dos olhos, olhos mais brilhantes do que o comum...

–Quando eu tinha oito anos, meu pai matou a minha mãe e tentou me matar, então eu o matei, e várias outras pessoas – Yugao não teve qualquer reação, histórias como aquelas eram normais, infelizmente – Eles descobriram que eu poderia fazer coisas... com a água...

–Entendo... você tem uma linhagem avançada, não é mesmo? – Haku assentiu, e como se pra confirmar o que ele dissesse, ergueu a mão, onde uma esfera de água se formou da umidade do ar, e ficou girando pacificamente – Naquela época, clãs eram caçados. Eles lutaram muito na guerra, mas após isso, foram odiados como pessoas perigosas, e então caçados. Pra não morrer, minha família escondeu sua linhagem avançada, pra que nunca descobrissem...

"Estranho... esse garoto provavelmente é do clã Koori, mas em nenhum dos registros afirma que eles poderiam manipular a água dessa forma...".

–Eu passei algum tempo vivendo nas ruas, até que Zabuza-sama me encontrou, e me deu um propósito novamente, um motivo pelo qual existir... ser inútil para o mundo, é uma dor sem igual...

Yugao estava prestes a responder quando a névoa repentinamente clareou. Naruto estava empunhando a espada verdadeira, uma expressão maníaca no rosto enquanto avançava correndo em direção a Zabuza.

–Não! – Haku gritou, se virando e correndo até eles.

Zabuza terminou os selos, e estava pra disparar um jato forte de água em Naruto, pra ver se o garoto conseguia desviar dele. Mas, antes que pudesse fazer isso, uma ideia lhe ocorreu.

Mudando de posição sem fazer nenhum som, ele fez o último selo, e repirou fundo, mandando o jato forte de água diretamente na companheira dele, que agora, de costas, seria pega completamente desprevenida. Zabuza observou o jato forte de água ir em direção a ela, e acertar em cheio, a mandando capotando até que desse de costas com uma árvore. Sem demora, Haku a atacou, dez, vinte, dezenas de agulhas que a atravessaram e destruíram cada ponto de pressão do seu corpo.

O garoto ruivo tirou a bandana, abrindo os olhos e olhando aquilo horrorizado, então deixou cair a espada de madeira. Sacando a lamina verdadeira e tremendo, ele correu até ele, fazendo selos. A fúria no seus olhos era tão intensa que chegou a paralisar Zabuza por um segundo.

–Katon! Karyuu Endan!

Ele soprou, e um enorme dragão de fogo avermelhado limpou a névoa no seu caminho até ele. Zabuza pulou pra longe do fogo, sentindo o calor lhe chamuscar a pele levemente, o suficiente pros pelos do seu braço se torcerem, liberando um cheiro característico e desagradável. Ele empunhou Zambatou e se preparou para o ataque, que vinha certeiro. Por estar com raiva, ele tinha ficado imprudente, então foi fácil pra Zabuza desviar.

Mas então, numa velocidade surpreendente, Naruto trespassou a katana bem no seu joelho, o fazendo gritar e cambalear, jogando todo o peso do corpo para a perna boa.

–Ne...Zabuza – ele murmurou, a voz grave e arranhada, como a de uma fera – Diga Adeus...

–Não!

Zabuza observou Haku se jogar encima dele, na reta de colisão direta com a katana. Ele quase agradeceu a isso, mas então algo dentro dele estremeceu com o pensamento de Haku ser empalada por aquele monstro.

–Saia da frente Haku! – ele gritou e tentou protege-la com o próprio corpo.

Naruto sorriu, e o mundo ficou escuro para o demônio da névoa.

–Genjutsu – ele murmurou, uma das mãos na testa de Zabuza e a outra formando o selo do carneiro frente a seu peito – Aplicado com sucesso.

Zabuza escorregou para o chão, mas Haku conseguiu segura-lo antes que se chocasse com a cabeça na terra. Yugao estava logo atrás dela.

–Naru-chan, você colocou um genjutsu até em mim... – ela murmurou – Sugoi...

No entanto, ela notou que Naruto não estava prestando atenção. Ele estava olhando pro garoto de máscara, e por um segundo, pareceu realmente perplexo consigo mesmo, antes da expressão se desmanchar pra uma sarcástica, e voltar a gentileza de sempre.

–Não se preocupe, ele só ficou sem chakra – eu disse – Vai levar algum tempo pra ele se recuperar...

–Naruto, você...

–Você vai mata-los Yugao? – ele a olhou fixamente

–Não...

–Nem eu, então só nos resta cuidar deles... – ele se voltou para uma moita – Pode sair já Tazuna-san, não tem mais perigo.

–M-Mas... esse garoto de máscara ainda esta vivo... – ele gritou de volta.

–Estão os dois vivos, mas não vão mais nos causar problemas.

Ele saiu lentamente de lá, os olhos focados em Haku, como se temesse que ela pulasse encima dele e o mordesse até a morte.

–Por que... – Naruto voltou seu olhar pro garoto de máscara, que agora amparava a cabeça de Zabuza com uma mão – Por que não vão nos matar? Nós tentamos matar vocês... e Tazuna-sama...

Haku observou os olhos azuis dele enquanto Naruto sorria pra ele. Por um segundo um flash passou na frente dos seus olhos, aquele mesmo sorriso, com cabelos castanho e olhos levemente avermelhados. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

–Eu fiz a promessa de nunca matar, e além do mais... – ele pareceu pensar – Vocês não vão mais nos dar muito trabalho. Eu tenho uma proposta pra quando Zabuzar acordar, acho que vai ser... vantajosa.

Ele assentiu, e com cuidado, jogou Zabuza por sobre o ombro. Não tinha realmente mais nada que pudesse fazer, ele não dera conta nem mesmo de um deles, quanto mais dos dois juntos, e fugir agora seria impossível, só lhe restava seguir com eles pra qualquer lugar que eles fossem.

–Seu idiota... – Naruto murmurou baixinho, perdido em pensamentos com uma expressão saudosa.

–O que?

–Nada...

Yugao franziu o cenho pra ele, mas acabou por deixar pra lá.

–Tazuna-san – ela se voltou pra ele – Como devemos protege-lo, seria ideal que ficássemos perto do senhor, então será que...

–Vocês podem ficar na minha casa – ele sorriu – Tem bastante espaço lá, desde que me prometam que não vão tentar me prejudicar ou a minha família.

Haku notou os olhos dele quase queimando os seus. Ele deu de ombros.

–Eu não vou tentar prejudicar o senhor ou sua família de nenhuma forma, nem Zabuza-sama, e se ele tentar, vou impedi-lo... É uma promessa.

Naruto sorriu. Haku sempre cumpria suas promessas.


End file.
